Inheritance
by JackFrostHeartsBabyTooth
Summary: July 31st, Harry's 16th birthday and the Boy-Who-Lived is waiting for his majority. What he didn't expect was the added bonus that came with the doubled magical core. Creature!Harry No Pairings at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people, I've got major writer's block for RoTG. While I'm trying to work on the Life and Times of a Winter Child, it's just not coming to me. Sorry. So I decided to take a break on that for a bit and try and new category that I rather like. So there you have it, a Harry Potter fic was born. It's over 8,000 words so far, as well. And no, I highly doubt all the chapters will be this long. I'll have you know that this has take hours to write. A very long time! **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is called fanfiction for a reason!**

* * *

Harry James Potter stared at the alarm clock beside his bed, mentally counting down the remaining time until midnight where he would finally turn sixteen. he was excited, ecstatic even, to only have one more year at this hell whole he was supposed to call home. Harry scoffed, he would never consider this place home, if anything, it was a prison and he was the inmate. _'Only one more year,'_ Harry reminded himself._ 'Only one more year here and you'll be free.'_ It was a thrilling thought, after spending fifteen years at his adoring relative's home.

'Five more minutes,' Harry smiled as the battered alarm clock now read 11:55. Five minutes and he'd be sixteen. Harry felt excited, almost giddy, about what was going to occur after those five measly minutes were up. It was a common misconception about the Wizarding World, that seventeen was when a Wizard or Witch's magic came into full power. Harry, himself, had thought that was why the legal age for adults was seventeen instead of eighteen, like in the muggle world. It was only due to overhearing two sixth year discussing it the year before, that Harry discovered the majority of a Wizard happened on his sixteenth birthday. The legal age was seventeen as to give them a year to train and become accustom to their new magical strength.

As soon as Harry was aware of this, he'd done everything that he could to find out more about this strange happening. Sirius (Harry winced, thinking about his poor Godfather) had been one of his sources of information. Since the Black family were pureblood and had little to no magical creatures in their line, Sirius' majority hadn't been anything special. He had given Harry permission to search on the topic in the Black family library, however, and Harry was more that a tad grateful to his eccentric godfather. It was on one of these searches that Harry had been formally introduced to Sirius' mother, Walburga Black.

* * *

_ Flashback_

* * *

Harry cursed as he once again was forced to find another book on a seemingly obscure topic. What was it with the Wizarding World and not writing information like this down? How were muggle-borns and muggle-raised Witch's and Wizard's supposed to find this information out if there was nothing on it anywhere? He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose underneath his battered glasses. This was just typical, nothing was ever easy when it came to finding information. Surely there was something that he'd be able to find in at least one of these books.

"Looking for something?" A rather familiar feminine voice asked, causing the fifteen year old to jump, startled. He whipped around, only to find a amused portrait of Sirius' mother. Harry blinked at her, he'd never seen her this calm and composed, usually she was screaming her head off.

"Well, are you?" She insisted.

Harry blinked again, and nodded. "I'm trying to find information on a Wizard's Majority. I tried asking Sirius, but he didn't know much and gave me permission to do some research in here," Harry admitted, blushing. Walburga Black was a very beautiful woman, when she wasn't screaming at you, mind.

"Surely your parents have informed you about it?" Walburga sounded more surprised than anything. "You're obviously a Potter, your father and mother should have already told you everything that you need to know."

Harry felt his eyes dim. It would figure that she didn't know about his parent's, Sirius probably hadn't even thought to tell his mother, far more intent at screaming and arguing with her. "My parents are dead, they have been for fourteen years."Harry ignored the bitterness that his voice was soaked in.

Walburga's face softened. "Your godfather and godmother then, surely?"

Harry winced at the mention of his godmother, Alice Longbottom. "My godmother was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange on the same night my parents were killed."

Walburga stared at him in shock, that was a rather unfortunate night indeed, then. "Your godfather?" She seemed almost afraid to ask.

Harry frowned at her, "Sirius is my godfather, and I already asked him."

"Really?" Walburga scowled, "Then why haven't you been hear before? Surely you live with my son?"

Harry stared at her, it seemed that Sirius hadn't thought to tell his mother a lot of things. "Sirius was in Azkaban, until recently, when he broke out. Didn't he tell you that?"

"No," Lady Black growled. "What was my son, the heir and Lord to the House of Black, doing in Azkaban?"

"He was there for supposedly betraying my parents to the Dark Lord and murdering thirteen muggles. Not that he did, mind you, and would have been acquitted if he'd actually gotten a trial and hadn't just been thrown to the Dementors." Harry scowled. "The current Minister believes that Sirius is still responsible, even though I've told him a few times that I've seen the real betrayer alive and well, when Sirius is supposed to have killed him."

Walburga looked menacing at the moment, and Harry knew that no matter what Sirius said, his mother still loved him. "How dare they," She snarled, her beautiful features showing just how enraged she really was. "How dare they deny the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black a trail! How dare they!"

Harry flinched as her eyes landed on him. "Who, then, raised you?"

"My muggle relatives," Harry refused to meet her eyes. "They don't much know anything about our world." _'Nor would they want to,'_ Harry added silently.

"Your father married a muggle?" Walburga sounded disgusted. Harry shook his head, frowning.

"No, my mother was muggleborn." Harry frowned at her. "I live with her sister's family."

Walburga nodded, "So then, you're a first generation pureblood, and Lord of a Ancient and Noble House. You should not be living with muggles, why have none of your other relatives claimed you?"

Harry felt all the blood leave his face, and he merely stared at her, not sure what she was trying to say. She must of noticed his suddenly pale face, for she glanced at him in worry. "A pureblood," Harry glared at the wall. "A _pureblood_? Then why does everyone make fun of me for being a **_halfblood_**?"

The rest of her sentenced sunk in. "What you mean other relatives?" Harry stared at her, his anger rising just that much more. "I was told I didn't have any!"

Walburga looked just as enraged. "The House of Potter is a pureblood family, one of the original twelve that set up the Ministry of Magic originally in this country. They are cousin's to the Malfoy family, the LeStrange family, the Zabini family, and the Greengrass family. Ignoring that, your grandmother was Dorea Black, my niece. With Bellatrix and Sirius in Azkaban, you rightfully should have been placed with either my other nieces, Andromeda or Narcissa. You should never have been placed with muggles, it goes against our laws."

"I shouldn't have been placed with the Dursley's," Harry muttered to himself, feeling numb. He lean against the table and slid to the floor, feeling more than a little glad that he was the only one able to enter the library (being Sirius' godson and heir). He felt as if the world was about to crash down on top of him and he knew for a fact tears were gathering in his eyes.

His relative's hated magic, hated him. They starved him, beat him, verbally abused him, and wished he had died with his parents. He never wanted him, they called him a freak, and wished that he would just disappear from their lives forever. He could have been loved, taken care of, wanted, yet he was stuck with people who wanted nothing to do with him. _Why?_

"Why?" Harry whispered. "Why would he do that?"

"Who?" Walburga had been studying the young man's reaction closely, and it was obvious the muggles had abused the poor boy. While the boy was a Potter, and they were known for being rather small during their teenage years, the boy was fifteen and nearing his majority, he should have been as small as he was. Someone had placed the boy with the muggles illegally, and the boy had suffered for it, both mentally and physically.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the boy whispered, looking up. Walburga nearly gasped as she noticed his green eyes for the first time. They were a brilliant emerald green, and they glowed with his emotions, making the color resemble that of the Killing Curse. There was only one family in the world with that eye color, and for the last three decades before they disappeared, they had produced nothing but squibs.

_'Could it be, that he's an Evans?'_ She wondered. The Evans family was as old as the Potter family. If they had produced a Witch after decades of Squibs, she would have been thought a muggleborn. _'Could that be it? The secret to muggleborns? They're descendants to Squibs?'_

It would explain everything, why the muggleborns appeared out of nowhere, why they seemed more magically powerful than the pureblood's. All this time, they'd thought that muggleborns had been stealing magic, but it was the opposite. They'd been regaining the magic, bringing back old family lines that were thought to have died out centuries ago._ 'I will have to inform my lord of this. Tom would want to know, he's been searching for the answer for decades,'_ Walburga thought._ 'I'll also have to warn him about this child, he should know what he did when he killed the boys family.'_

"You wanted to know about a Wizard's Majority," she changed the subject. It would not due to have the boy forget about why he'd originally come to the library. Harry nodded, he was curious and pleased at the change of subject. He didn't think that he could take being forced to learn anything else that he'd been screwed over on.

"Each family has a different reaction to coming into their full power, but we all have the same basic interactions with it. It's painful, rivaling the pain of the Cruciatus curse. Your body will feel like it's on fire, and you'll want it to stop and in some cases, you'll pass out from the pain. What's happening is that your magical core is destroying all the impurities in your blood system, getting rid of any muggle blood that it can. Your core will grow in size and any and all blocks on your magic, abilities, or mind will be completely destroyed. Most of the block's will be natural blocks', on abilities like a metamorphmagus', or a magical creature inheritance," Walburga smiled as he paid rapt attention to her words.

"While most magical abilities in your blood will be unlocked, depending on your power, you may also come into a creature inheritance. When a magical creature marries into the family, the potential to become a part of the species will forever be in the family tree. Muggles would explain it as genes being passed down from parent to child, but never becoming dominant in the bloodline due to a mutation." Walburga glared at his gape. "Don't look at me like that child, a muggleborn Unspeakable studied the phenomenon once, and we studied it in DADA one year."

Harry nodded, pushing down his surprise at a muggle reference, though it made a lot of sense.

"The creature blood, if activated, will completely over-ride all previous human DNA and your body will remake itself with the new instructions. While this would kill a muggle, our magic protects us from the changes. This is why a muggle would never be able to become a werewolf, the change would be to much for their body to handle and they would die on the first full moon. Don't worry to much, though, your blood will still be able to identify you at Gringotts, the properties would still remain the same." Harry sighed in relief, he really didn't need a identity crisis on top of everything else. "Now, even without the creature inheritance, there will be very noticeable changes. Your eyesight, for instance, will correct itself and any previous malnutrition and other health problems will also be remedied. Scars from wounds and injuries will also disappear, though I think that scar on your forehead might remain, if not fade a bit."

Harry touched the lightning bolt on his brow, before beaming at his in unrestrained joy. "Thank you," he smiled.

"It's no trouble," Walburga smiled gently at him. "You are my grandnephew and family. I have no problems with helping you should you have any further questions on our society."

Harry nodded, smiling, before thinking of another question to ask. They went on like this for another three hours before Sirius came looking for him and Harry was forced to go to dinner. Harry spent the rest of the Yule (Walburga explained that was what they originally celebrated before Dumbledore and the Light side forced them to celebrate muggle holidays instead) holidays asking her things in secret.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Harry glanced at the clock, before lying down straight on his bed. His body protested the movement, still injured from his uncle's last beating. Harry was glad that his aunt had insisted the family leave on a week long trip this morning, they wouldn't be back until the seventh at the earliest. She had taken him aside later, telling him that he was to be gone by the time they returned and he was never to come back. Harry had told her that he would be delighted to never see any of them again.

Harry closed his eyes as the beginning of the pain began. It started in his abdomen, before shooting up his entire body. It quickly gained strength, intensifying as the seconds ticked by. It wasn't long before Harry let out a horrid scream of agony, his body feeling as if it was burning, just like his Great Aunt had said, but it didn't stop there. The fire turned into lightning, and then something he would never be able to identify. needles felt like they were exploding from his skin, and his back felt as if it was ripping open. He clenched in eyes and breathed through his nose, trying to calm his raging mind.

This was worse than the Cruciatus, worse than any of the beatings he'd even gained from his family. It was worse than the pain that being around Voldemort caused, worse than the poison from the Basilisk, and it was even worse than the effects that the Dementors had on him. Harry felt, that if the Dark Lord were to appear and attempt to kill him in that moment, Harry would gladly let him. He let out another loud, pained scream as the pain hit it's maximum.

It vanished, suddenly, like it'd never come, leaving Harry sore and covered in blood, sweat, and tears. His back had indeed ripped open, leaving two beautiful black wings behind. Standing up from the bed, Harry moved to the full body mirror that was in the room, wanting to see what changes he had gone through.

Harry stared at himself in shock, the wings were far from the only changes that had occurred. Gingerly, he touched his head, fiddling with the pointed triangle that now stood there. Glancing down, he saw that his spine had also elongated into a tail, black fur and all. He twitched it experimentally, wondering at the odd feeling that it gave when moving. He studied his wings more closely and noticed that instead of feathers, they were covered in a glossy black fur. He nails had sharpened and elongated into claws. His hair had grown out, down to his shoulders. Feeling it, Harry realized that it wasn't hair any longer, but fur as well. It was still messy, and Harry smiled, some things never changed.

Harry noted that his glasses were gone, yet he could see perfectly fine. It was a relief, as the spectacles were nothing but a hindrance in the long run. His eyes were the same emerald green they'd always been, but now his pupils were a slitted silver, resembling that of a Dragons'. His skin was now tan, rather than the pale white it had been. Harry scowled in irritation as he saw that he was still the same height and his body was still lithe. All the scars gained from his beatings were gone, even the scar from the blood quill on his hand. Harry smiled in satisfaction, before glancing at the scar on his forehead. He gasped.

The lightning bolt was still there, but it could no longer be called a ugly scar. It had turned a beautiful emerald green, matching his eyes, with various designs coming from it and sliding down the right side of his face. It looked like vines with little flowers, all of it the same emerald green of his eyes. Harry looked at his face, and noticed it was more aristocratic that it had been. It fact, Harry would have to say he looked more like a feminine man than he had ever been before. Harry looked down at his feet, and sighed at the claws he also found there. He'd have to wear sandals from now on.

Harry gasped as he was assaulted by smells. The metallic smell of blood covered the room, and Harry finally realized he was stained all over with the stuff from his new features growing in. The sound of the air conditioner filled the room in a loud hum, were before he could barely hear it at all. Harry stretched his wings, and sighed contentedly was the muscles cracked.

First order of business was to wash off the blood from his...fur. That was going to be a lot of getting used to. He had fur, he was a magical creature. "What am I, anyways?" He muttered to himself. He'd never heard of any magical creature that was a winged...wolf-human hybrid. And he was sure he was a wolf and not a dog, as the ears and tail looked more wolf-like than any dog he'd seen.

Hedwig hooted in worry from her cage, causing him to gasp in delight and shock. *Are you alright?! Are you hurt?* she hooted, flapping her wings in worry.

"I'm fine," He whispered. "No need to worry."

*Good!* Hedwig chirped, not seeming to understand that he'd answered her. *Don't do that again!*

"I won't," Harry promised, still in shock. It finally registered to the snowy owl that she'd been answered.

*You answered me,* Hedwig's golden eyes never left his face. *Are you understanding me, my human?*

Harry nodded, "Not so human anymore, Hed. Not sure what I am, but I'm not human."

Hedwig nodded, thinking about it. Her human had never understood her before, and he looked much different than when she'd seen him before the screaming. *I am your familiar,* Hedwig scowled. *You should warn your familiar about things that are going to happen that make you scream like you did.*

Harry chuckled, "I did tell you about my majority. You must not have been listening."

Hedwig looked at him reproachfully. *You, my master, did not say it would be that painful.*

Harry scowled at her, before opening her cage. "I wasn't aware that I'd be having a creature inheritance, Hedwig. I thought I was just going to get the normal power boost that the majority usually brings wizards. Not a whole new body structure, DNA sequence and some extra features."

Hedwig flew to his shoulder, carefully studying his wings. *I will have to teach you to fly. You will need to build up muscle in them first.* Hedwig went to nip his ear, but found it missing. *Your flesh extra is gone!*

Harry laughed, that was just so like her. "I have wolf ears now, Hed. I don't need the human ears anymore."

She hooted in realization, before gazing at his new ears. She nibbled on the in affection, and Harry felt his tail wag at the pleasure the action brought. He whined, deep in his throat, in enjoyment. Harry's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened.

"That's going to take some getting used to," He muttered. He blinked as sunlight suddenly hit his face. Turning to his clock, Harry saw that it was 8:00 am, he'd been screaming and in pain for nearly eight hours. Harry figured that he'd probably even passed out at some point.

"I need to go wash this blood off," Harry muttered, looking down at himself. Glancing at his bed, he winced when he saw both it and the wall were covered in blood. That would be murder to wash off. Harry was glad that he'd packed all of his things after his relatives had left, he wanted to be gone before noon. Harry looked at the small pouch that hung off his bed. He was also very glad for the bottomless pouch that Sirius had gotten him for Christmas, along with the two way mirrors. It would be much more manageable than his worn trunk had been.

*Go clean yourself, my master.* Hedwig ordered. *I shall keep watch and make sure that you are not disturbed.*

"Thanks Hed." Harry smiled at his familiar. Ron had always told him that it was lame to have an owl as a familiar, but Harry had always ignored his redheaded friend. Fred and George had been surprised to know that Hedwig had been Harry's familiar since he'd gotten her. Unlike Ron, they'd informed him that Owls nearly never bonded to a Wizard or Witch, as they were far to picky in their requirements for a master.

Harry had been surprised, but had easily replied that he'd never want any other familiar, as Hedwig was one of his best friends and family. The owl had preened at the comment. Harry had remembered the look on the Weasley family's faces. Ron looked jealous (as usual), Ginny smiled at him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gushed at how sweat he was, the twins grinned and clapped him on the back, Percy smiled at him, Charlie gave him a calculating look, and Bill looked proud of his answer. Harry almost felt as if he had passed some sort of test, but had let the matter go at the time.

Harry sighed, looking around the bathroom for a washcloth. Grabbing one, Harry turned on the shower before stepping in. He gasped as the warm water hit his sore body and new appendages. Shaking off the odd feeling, Harry gently ran the washcloth of his furry wings, watching as the blood easily ran out of the black strands. He washed each wing carefully, before moving to his tail, than the rest of his body. Once the blood was gone, he moved on to his hair, rubbing in the shampoo easily. It was weird, having to use more shampoo than before, but Harry rather liked the feeling of his fur on his fingers. Rinsing out the shampoo, Harry decided to forgo the conditioner and used the shampoo to clean the rest of his fur more thoroughly as well. Making sure that nothing was left, Harry stepped out of the shower and shook.

Blinking, he stopped himself and reached for a towel. He'd have to learn to control the new canine instincts, less he be forced to clean up the boys bathroom in the boys dormitory at Hogwarts. Harry new from Ripper that fur was a pain to get out of a pipe drain.

Once he was dry, Harry turned off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom. He quickly made his way back to Dudley's second bedroom and and rummaged through his pouch, looking for a set of robes that would cover his wings. There was no way that he would be able to walk around with them in plain sight, not to mention his ears and tail.

Harry gasped as he felt a shooting pain up his back. Turning, he saw the wings retracting into his flesh until they could easily lie flat against his back. 'That takes care of that problem,' Harry thought in wonder. His tail and ears would be easy to hid, now that the wings had folded like that. Harry threw on one of his school robes, and looked at himself in the mirror. He winced at the way the cloth hung off him, he'd have to go shopping for a new wardrobe after he went to Gringotts. Walburga had told him that it would be possible to become emancipated, as he was the Potter heir and sixteen.

Harry rummaged through his pouch, before pulling out his pointed hat. He hadn't worn the thing since his first year, but it still fit perfectly. Harry was just thankful he'd had the foresight to keep it, as he'd be screwed without it. Thankfully, the bagginess of the robes hid his tail.

*You look strange, my master.* Hedwig landed on his shoulder. *Are we to leave now?*

"Yep. Any owls that come will know I'm not hear and will find me," Harry glanced at the time, it was nearly 9:30. "I want to get everything in order with Gringotts quickly. We'll never have to come back hear again."

*I would like that,* Hedwig glared at her cage. *Infernal thing, that is. Your nest mates are horrid.*

Harry laughed, "That they are, Hed."

With that, Harry made his way through the house, his pouch tied to his robes. He stopped at the cupboard, before sliding it open. Rummaging around, he pulled out a small blue black with his initials stitched into it. He pulled out a few books he'd stolen from Dudley, having already packed the ones in his bedroom. There were some journals he'd gotten when he thought he was going to Stonewall, some fountain pens he'd bought with some of his money before going to Hogwarts and hid there. He grabbed the stuffed wolf, the only present that his Aunt and Uncle had ever given him. He frowned at it, he'd been five and his teacher had asked why he never brought any toys to class like the other kids. Aunt Petunia had lied, saying he'd been afraid of them being stolen, getting ruined, or becoming lost. She promised he'd bring something the next day, and had gotten him the cheap stuffed animal when she'd went shopping. It was still in perfect condition, so he added it to the pouch.

"I'm going to need bus fair," Harry muttered. His Uncle had an emergency stash of money in his office. Harry was reluctant to take it, but he really needed something to pay Stan and the Knight Bus.

*Your nest mates owe it to you,* Hedwig hooted reassuringly. Harry whined in agreement, before frowning. The canine noises were going to take getting used to, something Harry looked forward to. He stood and closed the cupboard door, before walking to his Uncle's office. A hairpin later, the door swung open and Harry gasped out loud. The office was loaded with guns, what looked like heaps of money, and different things that Harry knew even his relatives couldn't afford.

"That thieving bastard," Harry whispered, looking at the large piles of galleons in he desk drawers. "He was getting fucking paid!" Harry grabbed a handful and glared at the money. He had a feeling that this had come from his vaults, and made a mental note to discuss this with his vault manager at Gringotts.

*I knew the fat man was a horrible nest watcher!* Hedwig hooted indignant on his behalf. *Make sure the fat man knows that he will regret it!*

"I need to teach you more human terms," Harry smiled at her. "And yes, I will."

Harry locked the office door from the inside, before closing it tightly. It wouldn't due for the bastard to know Harry was going to come after him for theft. He wouldn't be getting away with this one, not even in the slightest. Harry walked straight to the front door, also locking the handle, before exiting. There were no Order members guarding him this year, they were to busy with Death Eater attacks this year. Harry smirked when he saw Ms. Figg's car gone, the Squib was at work. Holding up his wand, Harry heard the familiar bang of the Knight Bus arriving.

"'Ello, welcome to the 'ight bus. 'ames Stan." Stan looked at him, and gasped in surprised. "Hey Ern, it's 'Arry!"

"Hello Stan, I'm glad that you've been released." Harry grinned at him. "I knew that you were innocent."

Stan nodded at him in thanks. "That means 'lot to meh. Aht really does. Leaky Cauldron, then?"

Harry nodded, and handed over the money, plus five galleons more. Stan looked at it, before trying to hand the extra back. Harry shook his head. "Think of it as an apology for lying to you last time."

"'lright, then, Leaky Cauldron, Ern!" Stan smiled at Harry, before finally noticing his scar. He whistled, "That'll be right hard to hide now."

Harry grimaced, "It's what I get for going through my majority. Never thought it look like this afterwards, no one thought to warn me that it might be affected."

Stan nodded, "Curse scars are tricky, they are. Neva seem to do the expected."

Harry clutched the bed he was sitting on to keep from being thrown off it. Hedwig was hooting in despair at being thrown around like this. *Never again, my master. Please, never again!* Hedwig pleaded, sinking her talons into his shoulder. Harry winced in pain.

*Ease up a little, Hedwig!* He hooted, before starting in surprise. Stan stared at him in shock.

"I 'eard you 'ould speak 'aresletongue, but this ain't no snake, 'Arry!" Pointing at Hedwig, Stan stared at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I know," Harry nodded. "I think that I'm not parselmouth, but an animal speaker. It probably was only partially developed before I came into my majority."

Stan nodded, "'at make some sense, ther it does."

Harry frowned, Stan's accent had always been hard to understand, but it seemed that it was getting worse. Probably because of his short stay in Azkaban, before he was cleared by being under the Imperious. Harry felt his bed jerk again as they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"See ya, Stan!" Harry waved as he got off.

"Bye 'Arry!" Stan waved back, before they were off again in a loud bang. Harry shook his head, while Hedwig released his poor shoulder.

"Sorry Hedwig." Harry soothed her feathers. Hedwig hooted her acceptance.

* * *

Entering the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Slipping out his wand, Harry tapped the sequence and stood back as the entry way opened up. There were wizards bustling about everywhere, despite the Dark Lord's return. Harry pulled the hat over his scar a bit farther, and was thankful that he no longer needed glasses, making it harder to identify him.

Quickly, Harry navigated the crowd, making his way to Gringotts. Hedwig hooted angrily as she was forced to fly as to not get thrown off his shoulder by a wizard or witch bumping into him. Harry gave her an apologetic look.

Finally, they made it to the bank. Harry gave a curt bow to the outside goblin, which was returned with an air of surprise. Harry had asked Walburga about such formalities, and had memorized as many as he could. His Great Aunt had seemed to be bursting in pride for her grandnephew as he learned. Harry felt that it was nice to have family that took pride in him, something that he hadn't had before.

Entering the bank, Harry ignored the threatening poetry, though Hedwig seemed to find it amusing. Harry shook his head at her, before making his way over to one of the tellers.

"Key, please." The goblin didn't look up from where he was writing.

"Not in my possession. I came to rectify that." Harry knew that he'd gotten the goblins attention, as it looked up quickly, before handing him a penknife.

"Prick your finger so that we may verify your identity." Harry did as instructed and watched as the goblin checked a piece of paper. "Follow me."

Harry followed closely behind the goblin as he was led threw the bank. Hedwig settled on his shoulder contently, before falling asleep. The goblin seemed to find this just as amusing as Harry, because he chuckled. They arrived at an office, where the teller knocked.

"Harry Potter to see you, Master Griphook." The goblin then turned around and headed back the way they came. Harry frowned, and entered the office. If he recalled correctly, Griphook was the name of the goblin that had taken him down to his vault the first time he was here.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Sure enough, it was the same goblin. Harry nodded to him, before taking a seat. "You have misplaced you key?"

Harry snorted, "More like I was never given it to begin with."

Griphook looked up from his papers, eyes narrowed. "This is most concerning. You were to be given your key on your eleventh birthday. May I assume that your lack of responses to our letters came from not receiving them?"

Harry frowned, "What letters?"

Griphook nodded, as if this answered everything. "I suspected as much, but I had wished that it was due to something else. We will rectify this during your time here, and any money withdraws that have not been made with you present will be retracted and the money will reappear in your vaults."

Harry nodded, "That was something I had wished to also discuss. I wanted to know if it was possibly if I could see who made what withdraws?"

Griphook nodded, "Certainly, young heir-lord." The goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a folder before handing it to the wizard. Harry accepting the folder with thanks.

Harry glanced over the parchment inside, and glared. Withdraws had been being made since November 1st, 1981, the day after his parents died. Each one was signed off by Albus Dumbledore as his magical guardian. Harry flipped through all the parchment before he found his own withdraws. He carefully sent the ones he had withdrawn himself aside. He found that Mrs. Weasley had lied about withdrawing the money for his school things from his account during third year. It seemed she had paid for them with their money. He made a mental note to pay them back.

"This says that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are being paid regular fees from my account," Harry muttered, angrily.

Griphook nodded, "The accounts haven't been touched and it was brought to our attention by Ms. Granger. It seemed that she was displeased by the notion. Ronald Weasley had been completely unawares of the money."

Harry nodded, pleased his friends weren't really betraying him like that. "I would like for the money to stop, and money already there to be returned. I did no sanction any of these things, other than the withdraw transactions that I've set aside."

"All other moneys will be reclaimed, as well as any artifact or other things taken from the vaults." Harry nodded his thanks. "We will also have any existing keys magically abolished and will re-key the vaults. You will be the only one to have a key and any other's that come without a handwritten note from you giving them permission will be denied."

"Thank you." Harry said, his ears twitching uncomfortably against his hat. "Would you mind, if I were to take the hat off?"

Griphook gave him a shrewd look, "Any secrets that you possess would be kept by Gringotts and client confidentiality."

Harry ripped the hat off his head, a whimper of relief escaping his mouth. Harry blushed at the stunned look the goblin was giving him.

"Well," Griphook looked the scar (it's surrounding and branching designs) and the wolf ears in interest. "Your majority seems to have been an eye opener."

Harry grinned, "You could say that."

Griphook looked at him, "You might wish not to do that, Young Heir-Lord. Your canines have become just that."

Harry raised a hand to his mouth, and his teeth had, in fact, become that of a wolf's. "Great," Harry whined in discontent. He frowned, that should have been a sigh, not a whine. "I can't do anything normal."

The goblin chuckled, much more at ease now that he knew the young man was not, at all, a human. "I would assume that you wish to claim you inheritance, and become emancipated?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that is what I had come to do. I also would like to view the Potter Will, as I would like to verify something."

Griphook nodded, "You may read over the will while I summon the potion to test your heritage."

"Potion?" Harry question, accepting the rolled parchment.

"Yes, to see if you are eligible to claim any other Lordships besides that of the House of Potter and Black." Griphook explained, pressing his thumb against something on his desk.

Harry turned his attention to the will, before unraveling it.

* * *

_We, James Charlus Potter and Lillian Eve Potter nee Evans, do hereby proclaim of sound mind, this to be our last will and testiment._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave the Marauder's Den and 1,500 galleons. Take care of yourself Mooney._

_To Severus Snape, we leave Lily's collection of potions books and an apology. I'm sorry, Snape, for the way that I treated you during school. I hope that you have it within you to forgive me and I declare that your life debt be fulfilled._

_To Sirius Black, we leave you some common sense and suggest that you use it, Padfoot. We also would like to proclaim that Sirius Orion Black was never, and has never, been our secret keeper. If they try to blame you, show them this and you should be cleared._

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave our hatred and hope that you live a cursed and horrible life from here on. _

_To Albus Dumbledore, we leave you nothing and tell you to LEAVE OUR SON ALONE YOU HORRIBLE, LYING, MANIPULATIVE OLD COOT!_

_To our son, Harrison James Potter, we leave everything else. We love you, Harry, never forget that._

_We leave guardianship of our son to these people listed bellow should his godfather, Sirius Black or godmother, Alice Longbottom, be unavailable._

_Remus Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Andromeda Tonks nee Black_

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_

_Severus Snape (yes, Severus, you)_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

_Please note that no matter what, Harry should never been left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. My sister hates magic, and I fear what she would do to your child, though I know that verbal abuse would be the least of it._

_So mote it be._

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lillian Eve Potter nee Evans_

* * *

Harry stared at the will, anger coiling inside his stomach, a soft growl coming out of his mouth.

"Mr. Potter?" Griphook looked at the young Potter heir in surprise. "Is something the matter?"

Harry's eyes, glowing with anger making the slit pupil more noticeable, snapped to the goblins face. Griphook fought down the shiver of fear that traveled up his spine. "Why was my parent's will ignored?"

Griphook frowned, "I'm uncertain of what you mean. We were assured that the will had been followed to the letter."

"They proclaim my godfather innocent," Harry glared. "Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban if this was followed, and I would have never been place with the Dursley's. I don't believe these items have been given to any of the people listed, as well."

Griphook snarled, "We will rectify that immediately. Please hand me the will, in cases like this, we can forcibly enact it."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, I don't think that it's right for their will to be ignored. If possible, please send a copy of the will with the items, so that they know what they are receiving and why."

Griphook nodded, "It shall be done. Onto other matters, the potion that you need is hear. Please add three drops of blood and then poor the potion onto the parchment on the desk."

Harry took the vial and parchment. He slit is finger with a claw and watched as the three drops mixed with the green potion and the vial glowed. Setting the parchment on the desk, Harry pored the contents of the vial onto it, watching in fascination as it turned into a fine mist.

"Wait a moment for it dissipate before lifting the parchment," Griphook warned. Harry did as told and waited before lifting it to read.

* * *

_Harrison James Potter-Evans_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Status:** Living_

_**Parents:** Lillian Potter nee Evans_

_James Charlus Potter_

_**Paternal Grandparents:** Charlus Harold Potter_

_Dorea Potter nee Black_

_**Maternal Grandparents:** Yvonne Evans nee Olvan_

_Kevin Richard Evans_

**_Heirships: _**

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

_The Royal House of Gryffindor_

**_Secondary Heirships:_**

_The Royal House of Slytherin_

_The Royal House of Ravenclaw_

**_Blood__ Abilities: _**

_Parseltongue (Slytherin line, developed)_

_Animal Speaker (Evans Line, developed)_

_Natural Occlumens (Gryffindor Line developed)_

_Wandless Magics (partially developed)_

_Animagus (undeveloped)_

**_Inheritance:_**

_Evans Lordship_

_Potter Lordship_

_Black Lordship_

_Gryffindor Lordship_

**_Creature Inheritance:_**

_Pennatus Lupus (Evans Line, developed)_

* * *

"What's a Pennatus Lupus?" Harry asked, looking up. He conveniently ignored the fact that his mother was either a pureblood or halfblood. He could come to terms with that later, but Harry was much more interested in the fact that he finally knew what he was called.

Griphook read over the results in fascination. "A Pennatus Lupus is a creature that we once thought extinct. They're human for most of their life until their majority, defending on how powerful they are. An average wizard in the family won't have gained the inheritance, but a very powerful one would. They're dangerous, with wolf features and fur colored wings that can be hidden easily. They are submissive creatures only when they find their mate. Any other time, they are viscous when threatened and usually would dominate other creatures that would dare threaten their place in the pack. They are the alphas of the magical creatures in existence. During one of the first wars between creatures and wizards, they remained neutral, only to be nearly wiped out by Wizarding kind. It seemed that the Evans family had one marry into their clan, but the gene remained dormant."

Harry blushed at the mention that he would be a submissive, though being an alpha most of the time sounded very appealing. Griphook looked at him keenly, before nodding to himself. "You may display your wings if you so wish."

Harry immediately spend his robe, disgruntling a sleeping Hedwig. She hooted in annoyance, but let it slide. Harry sighed in content as his wings expanded and stretched. "It's very uncomfortable keeping them cooped up like that, but I wanted to get here without being gawked at."

Griphook nodded, "That was for the best. Now, you only have to claim the Lordship rings before being declared an adult in the eyes of the muggle and Wizarding World."

Griphook held our a box that contained four different rings, each with the insignia of the house it represented. Harry picked up the Potter ring and gingerly placed it on his finger. The ring glowed and re-sized to fit his finger. Next to that finger, Harry placed the Evans ring. On the opposite hand, Harry place the Gryffindor ring, and then the Black ring. Each re-sized to fit the finger.

Griphook nodded, "The Rings have accepted you as their new lord. All you must do now is sign this paper work before you are declared an adult in the eyes of the law."

Harry picked up the quill (a blood quill, he recognized) and signed his name. The parchment glowed golden before disappearing. He was officially an adult.

"Now there is only the matter of your properties and vaults. I have the paperwork right here." Griphook handed the paper work over. "As the new Lord, all the wards of each house, even if it is a Fidileus Charm, have been turned over to you. No one else will be able to get in them and anyone who was inside at the time, has been evicted. This does not include house-elves."

"Thank you, Griphook." Harry muttered glancing over the paper.

* * *

**Potter Family Vaults**

_**Galleons: 3,987,526**_

_**Sickles: 9,000**_

_**Knuts: 987**_

_**Artifacts **_

_**Weaponry**_

_**Library**_

_**Ancient Tomes**_

_**Portraits**_

_**Various other items**_

**_Properties_**_**:**_

_**Potter Manor**_

_**French Seaside Condo**_

_**Swedish Cottage**_

_**Italian Manor**_

_**Other:**_

_**1 Seat: Wizengamot**_

_**1 Seat: Hogwarts Board of Directors**_

_**55% of Daily Prophet**_

_**1/3 of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**_

**Black Family Vaults**

_**Galleons: 50,000,000**_

_**Artifacts**_

_**Weaponry**_

_**Library**_

_**Ancient Tomes**_

_**Portraits**_

_**Other Items**_

_**Properties:**_

_**Black Manor**_

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

**_Marauder's_**_** Cottage**_

_**Seaside Condo**_

_**French Manor**_

_**Other:**_

_**23% of the Daily Prophet**_

_**1 Seat: Hogwarts Board of Directors**_

_**3 Seats: Wizengamot**_

**Evans Family Vaults**

_**Galleons: 2,978,698**_

_**Sickles: 8,000**_

_**Artifacts**_

_**Weaponry**_

_**Library**_

_**Ancient Tomes**_

_**Portraits**_

_**Other Items**_

_**Properties:**_

_**Evans Family Manor**_

_**Cottage in the Woods**_

_**Other:**_

_**1 Seat: Wizengamot**_

**Gryffindor Vaults**

_**Contents Unknown**_

_**Properties:**_

_**Gryffindor Castle**_

_**Hogwarts Grounds **_

_**Hogsmeade **_

_**'Forbidden Forest'**_

_**1/4 share of Hogwarts Castle**_

_**Other:**_

_**3 Seats: Wizengamot**_

_**Head of Hogwarts Board of Directors**_

_**1 Seat: ICW**_

* * *

Harry stared, not believing what he was reading. According to this, he was probably the riches person in Great Britain. "Merlin," Harry swore, staring at the sheet of paper in awe.

Griphook chuckled, "All properties can be accessed by the Lordship Rings. All you have to do is state the property you wish to go to, and you'll be transported there immediately."

"Is that all?" Harry muttered, still stunned. "Is there anyway to access funds without having to come to the bank all the time?"

Griphook nodded, "Yes, we have a charmed pouch that will only allow someone wearing the Lordship rings to use. It draws funds right from the vaults, and all transactions with this will be recorded."

Harry nodded, "How much would the fee for one of those be?"

Griphook smirked, "Five galleons per month."

"Done." The goblin handed over the small back, which Harry accepted.

"Would you wish to visit any of the vaults?" Harry nodded. "Alright, follow me and we'll take a cart down."

* * *

The vaults were filled with interesting items, things that Harry had never seen before. Of course, Harry mostly took with him different books that looked interesting, or a magical artifact that looked useful. In the Potter vault, Harry found that the Invisibility Cloak had been returned, and replace the item in his pouch. He also found a portrait of his parents, which was sleeping. He shrunk that as well. Harry also found a necklace that would hide all of unusual new appendages and features, making it look as if he'd only gotten more feminine due to the majority. Harry thought this was very useful, and the emerald pendant matched his eyes perfectly.

The Evans vault held many different books, but Harry focused on ones about Ancient Runes. There were also this rare, useful book that became any book you wanted as long as you knew the author and title. He would never have to buy school books again, which was something he was very proud of. Hermione would not be told, as he knew she'd be insanely jealous and he got that enough with Ron. There was also a book detailing Pennatus Lupus and Animagus transformations and Occlumency. There was also a book that detailed Animal Speakers and how many different animals they could commune with.

The Black vault wasn't that surprising, as in it was filled dark artifacts. Harry took some books on Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, as well as obscure magical creatures. There were some potions books that Harry thought looked interesting, so he added them as well. Spell books were never overlooked and were added.

The Gryffindor vault was the most amazing. Portraits were everywhere, of all four founders. Harry was awed by the different Tomes in the rooms, some detailing long forgotten rituals and other such things. Harry was allowed to take a magical anklet that would allow him protections from potions (veritiserum) and dangerous, dark spell (the Cruciatus). It was an emerald circlet that went rather nicely with his necklace. In the weaponry, Harry found that Gryffindor's sword had been returned to it's proper case, and not the sorting hat.

Harry left Gringotts pleased with all that had gone on, and Hedwig was just happy that they wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's. Ever.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, huh?" Harry smirked at the shop. "Let's pay the twins a visit, Hed."

*It's you headache, my master.* Hedwig hooted.

Harry snickered.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter one. Let me know what you all thing! **

**~JackFrostHeartsBabyTooth**


	2. Chapter 2

**I seem to have made an error about the length of chapters. This chapter was also nearly 8,000 words. Huh, I don't usually write that much, but this story seems to be writing itself more than anything. Not that I'm complaining, as I really like this idea.**

**Voldemort makes an appearance, as well as the Weasley Twins! I bet you're wondering what Potter Manor looks like, well, you're going to find out. Flee Dumbledore, for your manipulations have been realized and you really don't want to piss of someone who has this much dirt on you, old man! *Cackles insanely*.**

**Yes, I have no mental sanity, so what. Deal with it, as it just makes my writing that much better! Muwahahahaha! Onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name J.K. Rowling? No? Than why you think I own Harry Potter?**

* * *

"Harry!" Harry recognized the voice as belonging to Fred or George Weasley. Their shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, was amazing and filled with costumers of all ages. Harry looked at the love potions wearily, but ignored them in favor of his apparent business partners.

"Hey, guys!" Harry smiled as they darted over to them. He nearly gasped at their scents, not having a handle on his abilities just yet. While the features were hidden, that didn't mean that they weren't there.

"What are you doing here, mate?" Fred asked, draping an arm around his shoulder

"Does dear old Dumbles know your hear?" George draped his arm over his other side.

Harry grinned at them, "Nope, he hasn't got a clue. I've left the Dursely's and he can't make me go back!"

"What d'ya mean?" They both asked, curious.

"I've been emancipated." Harry hummed happily. "He no longer has any power over me, and he can't tell me where I can or can't spend my holidays."

Fred and George grinned, "That's great!"

"Wait,"

"doesn't that mean,"

"you're the new,"

"Lord Potter?"

Harry ignored the chopped up speech pattern and nodded. He showed them the rings. They whistled in appreciation.

"We best be talking about this elsewhere. Don't want any eavesdropped overhearing us." Fred muttered, leading him up a staircase to an apartment. George followed in behind them, closing the door.

"So, mate, spill it. Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor? That's going to be a handful to write on you homework all the time." Fred muttered. "You went through your majority, right? Meaning that you could be declared an adult. But really, and Evans? I thought the line died out?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, they just kept producing squibs for a few decades. Apparently my mum was the first witch in nearly 5 decades."

"Whoa," George mutter, wide eyes. "I never knew, but it makes sense. Are all muggleborns the descendants of squibs?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but it's possible. It would makes sense with how many pop up out of nowhere. If it's true, that means that they're technically first generation pureblood's, not muggleborn at all. It turns out, I'm not a halfblood either. I'm a pureblood, since mum was technically a halfblood."

"That amazing," Fred grinned. "People can't look down on you for that anymore. You could easily rub that it their faces. Not to mention Malfoy. I would love to see the look on his face when he realizes that you're Lord Black and not him."

"Not to mention you've got four Lordships and he'll only have one," George added, grinning just like his twin.

"Oh, it gets better than that." Harry smirked. "I'm not a parselmouth after all."

"What?" They both asked.

"I'm an Animal Speaker."

The twins stared in open shock. "You're kidding!"

*Nope, right Hedwig?*

*The look alike humans seemed to be in shock, my Pennatus Lupus.*

*You're going to call me that for now on, aren't you?*

*Yes, my master.*

"Blimey, mate. That's amazing right there. I know it was like you could understand her before, but this is pushing it, it is!" Fred looked between Harry and Hedwig in shock and amazement.

"Forge is right, Harry. That's amazing and I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces!" George snickered. "Especially Ron."

Harry groaned, "He'd going to be a jealous prat again, isn't he?"

"Yep!" The twins chorused.

"Just great. That's exactly what I need. Why doesn't he ever understand that I don't want the fame?"

"He's Ron mate, you're not going to even understand how he thinks." The twins shrugged. "It's impressive enough that you understand how we think!"

"True," Harry muttered. Most people couldn't even tell them apart. "This brings me to why I ended up here. Really, you gave me a third of the business?"

"Yep, and don't you try and give it back!"

"Without your help, there'd be no business!"

"So you're just going to have to keep it." They finished together. Harry didn't bother trying to figure out who said what.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Harry felt his ears perk up and his tail started to wag. Usually, Harry protested gifts, but it seemed his canine side really like the show of affection. The twins watched as Harry blinked before shrugging. The question had caught them off guard, as Harry hated being spoiled.

Something told them that he wasn't telling them everything.

"Close your eyes." Fred muttered, before moving to grab the gift. They had thought long and hard, before deciding to get Harry something different. It had been hard finding something that wouldn't be in the Potter vaults already. They decided on a green bracelet. It was an emergency portkey that would take him straight to their shop if he was ever in trouble. George grabbed it from him, before clipping it onto Harry's wrist.

Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at the bracelet. "What is it?" Harry muttered, tracing the simple but elegant design.

"Emergency portkey. It'll take you straight here if you're ever in trouble." Fred explained. "It's got a Notice-Me-Not feature if you ever want to hide, and you can't be tracked while you're wearing it."

"We made it ourselves for our trouble magnet little brother." George smirked. Harry beamed at them both.

"I love it. And it goes with the ankle and pendant!" Harry grinned, showing them the items. "The ankle was in my family vault, it protects you from dangerous spells. Even the Cruciatus curse can't get through!"

"Wicked!" They laughed. "The pendant."

Harry fiddled with it, not speaking. He blushed when the stared at him in confusement, Harry never usually took so long to tell them what something did, not since they had stood by him during his second year.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Fred studied his adopted brother in concern. "Why don't you want us to know?"

Harry blushed, "I didn't just get some different abilities from my majority. I got a creature inheritance as well."

George raised an eyebrow, "Really? What are you?"

"A Pennatus Lupus." Harry whispered, fidgeting.

There was silence.

"Only you." Fred shook his head. "Only you could be a rare magical creature that was thought to have gone extinct a century ago."

"Can't do anything by half, can you Harry?" George laughed in shock.

Harry grinned at them, glad they weren't gaping like he expected. After all, he was a magical creature that was thought to have gone extinct. "Where would be the fun in that? Doing things by half is boring!" He joked.

"True that!" They cheered.

"There's more." Harry became grim. The twins were one of the very few people that knew about his relatives and the abuse he suffered. "Dumbledore has been paying the Dursley's."Rage flashed across twin faces. "From my accounts as well. He's also been stealing from them since November 1st, 1981."

"No!" they chorused. "That's not even a full day after your parents died!"

Harry nodded, his eyes tearing up. He didn't have his glasses to hide the tears, either. "He even ignored their will. I was never supposed to be placed there. My parents had even listen your family as one of the ones I could have gone to if Sirius of Alice Longbottom couldn't do their duties as my godparents."

"Oh, Harry." He enveloped in a tight hug. "Gringotts will make Dumbledore answer for his crimes. Don't you worry."

"Okay." Harry muttered. "I won't."

"Good!" The twins nodded, fiercely. "Was there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

Harry nodded. "I wanted to see if you wanted to accompany me to Potter Manor?"

The twins felt their eyes widen. No one had been to Potter Manor that wasn't a Potter in three centuries. To be invited was an honor that they would never pass up. "Of course." They chorused. "We'll have our helper, Deby, take care of the store until we get back. All products are charmed so that they can't leave the store without being bought and all money goes into the register and disappears into our Gringotts vault immediately. There's also a compulsion spell so that all money must be put in the register."

"There's also wards around the building that are tied into the spell work making it impossible for the spells to be undone." Fred continued. "We had Bill help us with them."

George disappeared out of the apartment before returning. "Deby says that she'd got everything under control."

"How are we getting there?" Fred asked.

Harry held up the Potter Ring, and the twins each placed a finger on it. Harry gripped his pouch and money sack tightly before speaking in a clear voice, "Potter Manor!"

They disappeared with a giant tug to their stomachs.

* * *

They landed in front a grand gate, with a majestic stone lion hanging from the lock. Harry walked over to the lion and studied it. Taking one of his claws, he sliced his hand and let the blood drop into the open mouth. The lion's eyes glowed red before the locked clicked and the gate swung open. The ward immediately welcomed him but seemed to be uncertain about Fred and George. Harry vaguely remembered what Walburga had told him about wards and copied the words she'd taught him to speak.

"I, Lord Harrison Jame Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor, do hereby invited Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabeon Weasley, into the Most Ancient and Noble Potter Mansion. May they be able to come and go as they will and let the Manor welcome them forever more. So mote it be." Harry heard Fred and George gasp as the Manor wards welcomed them.

"Your full name is Harrison?" Fred asked as they walked inside the gates.

Harry gave them an amused look, "You didn't think a pureblood heir, even if I was thought a halfblood, would be named Harry, did you?"

"We weren't sure," George shrugged. "For all we know, you could of. James was a rather common name for a pureblood heir as well."

"True," Harry nodded. "But that's because my father wasn't the Potter heir."

There was silence. "Come again?" Fred stared at Harry.

"Charlus Potter didn't think dad was responsible enough allowed unlimited access to the Potter fortune, which is proven by the fact that he nearly gave all his own money to Dumbledore for the last war. There was only enough to give Remus 1,500 galleons and for me to get the last 500 galleon after their deaths. All their material possession were place in their personal vault on their deaths and have been there since. Didn't you wonder why they were in Godric's Hollow instead of Potter Mansion?" Harry looked at their stunned faces. "I guess not."

"So how are you heir?" George asked, as Fred was still to stunned to say anything.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Duh, Charlus was still alive when I was born, Fred. He named me heir then. It's just to bad that he died a month before mum and dad, I would have loved to have been raised by him."

Fred nodded, "That makes sense. So, are there any house-elves here?"

There was a resounding crack, and three house-elves stood before them.

"How is Missy to be helping the Master Potter and guests?" the elf apparently named Missy, asked.

Harry smiled kindly, "Would you be able to prepare a few rooms for them? I would assume that I am to stay within the master bedroom?"

Missy nodded happily, her ears flopping back and forth. "Missy be making up two guest rooms. Master Potter is correct, he is to be staying in the master bedroom!"

"Would you two please introduce yourselves?" Harry asked the other two.

"I is Slinky and this is Blinky. Wes be going to makes up the guests bedrooms now!" Slinky and Blinky disappeared with a crack.

"Are you only three here?" Harry asked Missy. The Manor was very large, and they, well, they weren't.

Missy nodded sadly. "Other's get old and die. Theys been missing poor Master Charlus and Lady Dorea, and Young Master James."

Harry thought for a moment. "Would you like some help?"

Missy nodded, "Missy, and Slinky and Blinky be lonely."

Harry nodded. "Dobby!"

The eccentric house-elf had asked to bound to Harry during the previous year. Harry said that he would have to see what other house-elves the Potter's owned and consult them first. Dobby had burst into tears because of Harry's concern for his other house-elves feelings.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby bounced up and down in glee.

"Dobby, this is Missy. Missy said it would be fine it I bound to other house-elves." Harry smiled kindly at the happy elf. He felt the bound form immediately and grinned. "Missy, can you show Dobby were the house-elves quarters are?"

Missy nodded happily. "Missy be happy to! Slinky and Blinky be happy to have new friend! Come Dobby, follow Missy!"

The two house-elves vanished instantly with a pop.

"Wow, Harry, you sure do attract the weird ones!" Fred laughed.

"Yeah, what is it with house-elves and adopting you anyways?" George wondered.

Harry stuck out his tongue, before his hand went to his necklace. He removed the clasp and slid it into his pocket, ignoring the gasp that came from the twins. Harry easily shook off his robe and let his wings stretch out. Hedwig hooted from his shoulder.

*Why don't you go find the Owlery?*

*That sounds nice, my master,* Hedwig hooted, before flying off.

"Where's Hedwig going?" George asked, as the owl flew off.

"The Owlery." Harry replied, stretching his wings and tail wagging at the small pop they made.

"Feel good?" Fred asked, studying the furry wings intently. Harry nodded happily.

"Can you fly yet?" George wondered. "This does explain your skill on a broom, though."

Harry shook his head, "I have to strengthen the muscles more and then Hedwig promised to teach me."

"You owl promised to teach you to fly," the twins deadpanned. "We should be used to this by now." Fred muttered to George.

"That we should, he does seem to always end up doing so very strange thing that draws attention to himself." George returned easily.

"Oh, shut it and help me explore!" Harry smacked their heads fondly. The twins snickered and followed their friend to the front of the Manor. So far, what they'd seen of the grounds looked beautiful. There was greenery everywhere and even a few fountains from what they could see.

Inside was just as impressive, everything was made of marble of all different colors. "It's amazing," the twins muttered, looking around in awes.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it is." This was his home, where he could have lived if not for the meddling of Dumbledore. At least the old coot would never be allowed to set foot here.

The rest of the day was spent looking around the Manor and strengthening Harry's wings. The twins had him moving them whenever he thought about it. The muscles weren't taking nearly as long to strengthen as that of a birds and Harry was positive that he'd be able to start flying in a day or two at this rate.

When Missy had come to inform them that dinner was ready, Harry's wings had nearly given her a heart attack. Then she realized what he was, and all the house-elves were checking out the wings, his back, his tail and ears to make sure that nothing was wrong with the way that they were progressing. Missy had been happy to announce that Harry's wings were healthy, his tail hadn't caused any spine damage and that his human ears were completely gone. Harry smiled and thanked them as they lead the way to the dinning hall. The meal prepared was delicious and rather large in quantity. The twins had been gobsmacked, but had dug in quite quickly. Missy had been in tears as they praised her food.

Harry and Dobby had caught up, Harry explaining to Dobby about his majority and the changes. The house-elves were awed when they realized that Harry was a Lord of four different families. When Dobby heard about what Dumbledore had been doing, he had been enraged. Harry hadn't bothered ordering him to leave it alone, but had said anything he did was to be discrete. All the house-elves had agreed.

After dinner, the twin had been adamant that they explore the library next. Harry had grinned and nodded, and the trio had left to only lace they'd yet to be, the west wing of the Manor. It turns out, the west wing was nothing but the library. Harry and the twins had splint up, taking turns looking around.

It was no shock that Harry was the first to discover his grandfather's portrait.

"Who are you, young man?" The voice was rather gruff, and not one of the twins. Harry looked around before finding the portrait and identifying it as a older man, nearly a carbon copy of his father.

"Harrison Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"Ah!" Charlus grinned. "Your little Harry? My, not so little anymore, are you? And are those wings?"

Harry laughed, "Yep, those are wings." He flapped them a bit to prove his point.

Charlus laughed, "It seems your majority was much more revealing that James had been? How is your father and mother? Still annoyed at me for making you heir?"

Harry felt is heart fall, his poor grandfather didn't know. "They're dead." Harry looked his grandfather in the eyes. "They've been dead since Halloween 1981."

Charlus' face became grave, and his eyes dimmed. "So you've never met them, have you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"Who killed them?" The old man looked like he already knew the answer.

"The Dark Lord. There was a prophecy proclaiming that I would have the power to vanquish him, and having a stupid moment, he acted on it." Harry frowned. "Mum and dad died, but the killing curse rebounded onto the Dark Lord and destroyed his body."

Charlus nodded, "I warned them that they would be in the putting you at risk by being in the thick of things with a baby. Dumbledore, the old coot, had them convinced that he was right. I don't think they even know what the ideals of the Dark Sanction are."

"Nobody besides those on the Dark side do," Harry admitted. "I don't even know. Dumbledore tries to make everyone believe that they want the death of all muggleborns, halfbloods, and muggles."

Charlus gave him a calculating look. "You don't believe that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have many opinions about the recent Dark Lord, most of them not is his favor, but I don't believe for on second that he's a hypocrite. A murder who seem bent on killing me and has failed multiple times, yes. A hypocrite? Not a chance."

"Killing you?" Charlus seemed alarmed at this.

"Prophecy declaring me his vanquisher, didn't you catch that part?" Harry pointed out. "I'd try to kill me to, if I were him. That, and I think being bested by a baby, than a eleven, twelve, fourteen, and fifteen year old is bruising to the ego."

Charlus chuckled, "That it would be, but you being a Pennatus Lupus might have something to do with it."

Harry's eyes snapped to attention, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's common knowledge that the Pennatus Lupus were the only creatures in existence that could throw off the Killing Curse if they were desperate enough. You were probably panicking and your dormant ability came out and threw off the curse." Charlus explained.

Harry looked stunned. "Can a Pennatus Lupus be part of prophecies?" Harry wasn't about to let that one go.

Charlus opened his mouth, before he shut it, his eyes going wide. "No, they can't. Only humans can be apart of prophecies, magical creatures are exempt."

Harry let out a huge whoop of joy. "Hah! Beat that you goat fucking out coot! You got nothing on me anymore!" His tail was wagging off the hook as he bounced around in joy.

The noise caused Fred and George to come running, as they thought something was wrong. The twins burst from the shelves, wands drawn, and in a defensive position. Harry blinked at them, while Charlus stared in shock.

"Who are they?" The twins blushed as they put their wand away.

"Grandfather, these are the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. Fred, George, this is my grandfather, Charlus Potter."

"Nice to meet you," they chorused.

"Pleased to make you acquaintance," Charlus greeted them happily. Harry would have to trust them with his life if the wards on the mansion had let them in.

"Gred, Forge, grandfather told me something very interesting!" Harry quickly relayed the information. The twins cheered, pleased he no longer had to be on the death list of a Dark Lord.

"You're still keeping the bracelet on,"

"We don't trust you not to become trapped in a dangerous situation,"

"And we would feel much better if we knew you had a way to get out quick."

Harry nodded, "Of course. It would have come in handy with a lot of different things."

"Like the three headed dog, Hagrid's dragon, the Dark Lord that wanted you dead, the Troll, the Aracomantula nest, the bludger that tried to kill you, the crazy house-elf, the 50ft basilisk, the army of Dementors, the escaped convict who was really innocent and after the real criminal who was our brother's pet rat but he wasn't a rat but a animagus, the entirety of fourth year with the TriWizard tournament, the Dark Lord trying to kill you again, Dementors attacking you out of school, the blood quill used by the professor who also tried to Crucio you and force Veritaserum down your throat, the giant whose Hagrid's brother, and the rather awesome battle against the Death Eaters by fifteen year old, who won by the way, and the same Dark Lord trying to kill you again...did we miss anything?" the twins listed off the rather dangerous things that happened to the blushing Potter.

"Yes, you forgot my relatives during the summer," Harry pointed out. The twins nodded in false apology.

Charlus was stunned, "Do you have a sign on you that says 'Here I am, come attack me'?"

The twins snorted, "He might as well have."

"You're worse than your father, and he nearly died every time he got on broom!"

"That's right, we forgot Quiditch!"

Charlus groaned.

Harry glared.

The twins just laughed.

* * *

Harry was exhausted by the time that he and the twins decided it was time for bed. Entering the Master Bedroom, Harry felt shock course through his veins. This was not what he had been expecting. The room was huge, dressed in greens (Missy made a point to say that she liked his eyes) and golds. The bed could easily fit six people and the room itself was bigger than the dorm room at Hogwarts. There was a adjoining bathroom, closet, and study! Harry was shocked, to say the least. He had never had this much space in all his life!

Harry touch out his pouch and after removing his parents' portrait, he spelled all the items onto the bed. He found that he really didn't need to specify the spells anymore, just focus on intent. It was probably due to his creature inheritance working the magic for him.

The books were the first things that need to be taken care of. The study was empty of everything, and Harry directed the books onto the shelves, organizing them by interest. His school supplies (i.e. quills, parchment, homework, inkwell, etc.) were placed in various place on the desk in the study. His school books were also placed on the self. The book that became anything was placed in the desk drawer.

The magical artifacts taken were placed on the remaining spaces of the shelves. Harry smiled at the study, before making his way back to the bedroom. He grimaced at his clothing, before banishing the rags that had been Dudley's hand-me-downs. His school robes were folded and neatly put in the drawers of the dresser by the bed. Harry was thankful that he bought undergarments every year while school shopping. That left his photo album, broom, cloak, and the map. Each item was placed in the trunk at the foot of the bed. Harry spelled the lock shot with a password in parseltongue. Only he and Voldemort would ever be able to get it open, and the Dark Lord would never be able to get into Potter Manor.

Harry took one look at his parents portrait before deciding to hang it in the study. He enlarged it and lung it above the desk, before removing the stasis spell that was on it.

Lily was the first to notice the change in scenery. "James, wake up!"

James groaned and rubbed his eyes blearily. "What is it, Lils?"

"It's Harry!"

James was awake instantly. "Harry?" He looked at the boy in front of him with uncertainty. Harry had place his necklace back on, hiding the wings, claws, ears, and tails. "Hullo, dad."

"It is you!" James laughed happily. "I wasn't sure at first, but it seems you didn't inherit my poor eyesight. Even my majority could completely fix the problem!"

Harry smiled, ignoring the feeling of longing. These were his parents, people he had never thought he'd get to know. "Yep, my majority took care of that right away."

Lily clapped her hands. "Well, you're all grown up and already sixteen! It looks like you're emancipated too! Where's Sirius and Remus?"

Harry flinched at Sirius' name. Remus was nowhere to be found, not even the Order could find him. Harry figured that the werewolf was still grieving. "Sirius died." He whispered, causing his dad to flinch and his mother's eyes to widen. "Bellatrix LeStrange sent a stunner at him, but he was forced back into the veil on accident."

He had seen the look of despair of LeStrange's face before she covered up the act with bragging. It had been the look of someone that hadn't meant for that to happen. It was the only reason Harry wouldn't hold his godfather's death against her.

"Oh, Sirius," James whispered. The veil was a slow and painful way to die. It ripped the very life from your body and tear the soul apart. "Where's Remus?"

"We don't know," Harry admitted. "He's lost you, Sirius, and Pettigrew's a traitor. That's most of his pack, dad."

His own wolf whined in sympathy to it's father figure.

"He'll show up when he stops grieving," Lily nodded her head. "Who takes care of you?"

Harry's eyes turned cold. "I do."

"But what about the other's on the list? What happened to Alice?" Lily was alarmed at the icy tone her son used.

"Tortured into insanity with her husband. Neville's fine, though, one of closest friends."

"Anyone else?" Lily sounded desperate.

Harry looked at them, before sighing (it came out like a cross between a whine and a huff). "Your will was ignored."

"What?!" James was paying rapt attention.

"Dumbledore ignored your will and placed me with the Dursley's and then proceed to steal money and artifacts from the Potter vault for the last fifteen years." Harry wasn't about to coddle his parents into the truth, they needed it shoved bluntly into their faces.

"He stole?" James whispered, "but why?"

"Because he's a greedy bastard who doesn't care if I live or die and thought that the theft would be justified somehow over time. I've nearly died more than once every year that I've been to Hogwarts because he wanted to test me. He let Sirius be thrown into Azkaban, when he had proof that Sirius was innocent, so he could get access to the Potter accounts. He let Peter Pettigrew roam free as a rat for fifteen years." Harry's glare hardened. "He never told me about the prophecy until two months ago."

Lily looked shaken, and James looked no better. "Why would he do this?" She whispered.

Harry looked at his mum before something clicked and he remembered she didn't know about her family. "Mum, did you know that you're a halfblood?"

Lily blinked, shaking her head. "I'm muggleborn, sweaty."

Harry shook his head, "Nope. You weren't just Lily Evans, but you were a _Evans_."

James seemed to understand, "Merlin! The Evans Family! I'd forgotten about them, they'd been giving birth to nothing but squibs for decades!"

"Mum was one of the first witch's in nearly five decades," Harry nodded. "That's why her parents were so ecstatic when she was born a witch and it's why Aunt Petunia took it so hard that she wasn't."

Understanding lit up in Lily's eyes. "She must not have told me and told our parents she had. She was always spiteful. So, I'm a halfblood? I do believe that makes you a pureblood, son."

Harry nodded but kept going. "You were an Evans, and that is a very big thing, mum. The line had many different creature marry into it, the most frequent being the Pennatus Lupus."

James gasped, figuring out what Harry was trying to tell them. "Your majority!"

Harry nodded, and unclasped the necklace. His features were now on full display as his mother gaped at them. "Oh my," she whispered, looking at him.

"The Pennatus Lupus were thought to be extinct. I'm apparently the only one at the moment. The Evans line carries the blood the most prominently, but since all the children kept coming out as squibs, the breed was thought to have become extinct with them." Harry grinned at his mother, spreading his wings. "And this brings me to the next part. Magical creatures can't be the subject of prophecies."

James was beaming at his son and comprehension dawned on Lily's face. "You're not the child of prophecy."

Harry nodded, "I never was. Pennatus Lupus are known for throwing off the Killing Curse if they're desperate enough. Since you both had just died, I was panicking and the curse was thrown of, and hit Voldemort instead. He'd immortal, by the way. Did you know that?"

They paled. "Then how can be vanquished if he'd immortal?" Lily asked, confused.

Harry clapped, they'd gotten it. "He can't."

"It's a fake," James realized. "We died over a nonexistent prophecy."

"Dumbledore's a very bad man," Harry nodded, smiling.

"So, what are you going to do?" James asked, looking very curious. Lily also looked intrigued.

"First things first," Harry said grinning. "I'm going to get the very ego bruised Dark Lord that's keeps trying to kill me to stop it."

"Ego bruised?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"He lost to a baby, than an eleven year old, than a twelve year old, than a fourteen year old, and than a group of fifteen year old's." Harry snickered. "Yes, I think that would bruise my ego as well."

It seemed his laughing parents agreed.

* * *

_Dear Dark Lord, Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and He-Who-Has-Far-Too-Many-Hyphenated-Names, Lord Slytherin, and Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_There, that should cover all the possibilities of your formal address. I would have just gone for Lord Slytherin (as you are the new Lord) but the portrait of my father thought that it was too formal. Don't worry, my mother's portrait smacked him. My father then replied that he had every right to insult you since you killed him._

_Can't argue that logic._

_Anyways, you're probably wondering who the hell is writing this, or you've burned the letter, or you already know and are pissed but to curious to destroy said letter. Either that, or you're crucio-ing some poor soul (hopefully Wormtail) is irritation. To get to the point of the letter, this happens to be The-Boy-Who-Never-Bloody-Dies (like that one? I thought it was rather funny, as I do seem to not die quite often)._

_Anyways, I seem to have found some interesting this during my majority, which you no doubt felt the pain of through the nifty curse scar on my forehead (it's not actually a scar anymore, more like some sort of tatoo, but still). I, being my strange and rather abnormal self, am not human._

_WHICH MEANS THAT I CANNOT BE APART OF A PROPHECY, SO NANANANANANA! Oh that felt good! I happen to be a Pennatus Lupus, a species known for throwing off Killing Curse (it did not rebound, I threw it away from myself, and you had the rather unfortunate luck of getting in it's way), so there you have it. Mystery solved, no prophecy in existence (unless you want to go after poor Neville, which in that case, just put him in a room with Snape for an hour and he'll have died out of fear. His bogart is Snape, after all) and I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to kill me. _

_No, really, please stop it. It's starting to piss of my canine side, which really isn't good for ones health (whether it be mine or the poor sap next to me when I loose it is of no consequence). Leave me alone, I leave you alone, kapish? _

_You're probably wondering how a lowly halfblood (don't be a hypocrite now and prove me wrong about you. I say you aren't, dad's portrait says you are) has gained a creature inheritance? It seems the so-called muggleborn aren't muggleborn. Go figure? They're actually descendants of squibs, my mom was of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans. Not sure why no one made the connection with the last name, but hey, the Wizarding World isn't too bright from what I can tell._

_And here's a disturbing thought that just occurred to me: if I'm a Secondary Heir of Slytherin, does that mean you're my cousin? _

_I think I just broke myself. I need to go check a family tapestry somewhere, because, as I'm sure you'll agree, that would be creepy and ironic. More creepy, though, seeing as you've been trying to kill me since I was born. That actually seems to be a pattern where I'm concerned, however. My muggle relatives want me dead, the LeStrange's want me dead, as do the Malfoys. The Black's seem to be the only ones that don't want me dead (Walburga's portrait seems to like me well enough, and Sirius didn't want me dead despite what the Daily Prophet may tell themselves)._

_Oh, that reminds me, I can finally get that lot to shut up! God, I'm so going to Lord th fact that I hold 78% of their newspaper over their head. Bye bye, Rita Skeeter! I think I'll do the world a favor and warn everyone that she's an unregistered Animagus in the form of a beetle. You should warn your followers, she can even get past the Hogwarts wards in her beetle form when they be designed to specifically not let her in. Interesting, eh?_

_Wow, being part canine seems to be making me more babbly and chatty that I was before. That'll take some getting used to. _

_Right, I'm going to end this here before I spill something important like the secret passageways into Hogwarts from Honeyduke's cellar and the Shrieking Shack into the Whamping Willow. Have fun on your world conquest and I request that you might leave the Weasley's alone unless the directly get involved in the war by fighting against your people. Have fun maiming old Bumblebee for falsifying a prophecy!_

_Your's Truly_

_The-Wolf-Who-Lived (I think I like this one better! Making fun of the names that Wizarding World comes up with is amusing!)_

_Lord Harrison James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor_

* * *

Lord Voldemort gazed at the letter in amusement. It seemed that there was much more to The-Wolf-Who-Lived than the child let on. Even with the report from Walburga's portraits, the Dark Lord hadn't expected the child to actually initiate contact with him on his own. It was truly amusing. Not even a day after coming into his inheritance and he was already making a difference in his life beforehand.

Sirius Black must have made the boy his heir when he realized that Potter was eligible due to the connection his grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black, had to the main family. The Gryffindor Line and the Potter Line must have been connected like the Gaunt and Slytherin Line had been. Harrison being the Secondary Heir of Slytherin did raise some interesting question, such has if they were really related or now. Perhaps the Secondary Line came from the Evans? The Youngest of Slytherin's children had married the youngest of Ravenclaw's children (not Helena Ravenclaw, who was killed by the Bloody Baron). That would make him Secondary Heir of Ravenclaw as well, but it did explain the Parseltongue the boy was able to use.

The Evans Line, one thought to have gone extinct. This bore looking into, as more older lines could be saved if muggleborns were truly the descendants of squibs. This would bring in both old and new blood, making magic spread and last longer than it would have otherwise.

Potter being a Pennatus Lupus was most fortunate. There was no longer a prophecy, it having been made null when Potter made the change. It also explained the great amount of pain he'd felt coming from Potter's side of the link the night before. If it made him, the Dark Lord, want to scream from only the echos of the pain, he did not envy Potter in the least.

The Death Eater's stood in a circle, watching him with unease. He knew that his giddiness were making them very uncomfortable, but he really couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. There was nothing but joy at no longer having to focus most of his plan around a sixteen year old boy.

"I have good newssss my friendssss," Voldemort let the slight hiss appear in his voice when talking as to unnerve his followers. "We no longer have to worry about the Boy-Who-Lived or the prophecy."

Lucius was the first to react, "Has something happened, my lord?" He seemed almost concerned for the Potter boy, and Voldemort was reminded that the Malfoy's were cousins of the Potter's, so it was only natural to worry about ones family.

"No," The Dark Lord smirked. "The prophecy no longer applies to to Potter coming into a creature inheritance. As you all know, creatures cannot be apart of prophecies, due to their innate and wild magic being unpredictable in certain situations. In other words, the prophecy is null or is about the Longbottom boy."

Snape wasn't able to stop the snort that came from his mouth. The other Death Eaters mutter in agreement, the Longbottom heir was a decent wizard, but not nearly the strength of their Lord like the Potter heir is. There was no longer a prophecy.

"What creature is he, my lord? How was he able to rebound the Killing Curse if the prophecy no longer applies?" Lucius seemed more than a little curious, as did his surrounding followers. Voldemort decided that it was better to just tell them, than to have them trying to find the information on their own.

"Potter is a Pennatus Lupus," The Dark Lord smirked at the awed gazes. "And as of yesterday, Harrison Potter became Lord Harrison Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor."

There was silence, before a burst of sound broke out between the Death Eaters. The Malfoy heir look annoyed that he'd not gained the Black Lordship, but everyone know that Potter would be the gaining it (being connected directly to the main house through Dorea Black and his godfather the previous head, Sirius Black). More than anything, it was the Evans Lordship and the Gryffindor Lordship that came as a surprise.

Voldemort chuckled, causing the noise to diminish significantly. "It seems that muggleborns aren't muggleborn. They're descendants of squibs, halfbloods at the worst."

There was silence among the purebloods. "Lily Evans was an actual Evans, and a halfblood. A squib father and muggle mother. Her sister, Petunia Dursley, is a squib, which explains the hatred that was reported she had for her sister."

He saw recognition in the face of Severus Snape, who seemed to know the name from somewhere. The Dark Lord filed this away for a later time, where he could confront the man privately. He also kept the information on the secret passageways to himself. He did not wish for that to become common knowledge and to have them sealed off before he could make use of them. "As of this moment, Potter is no longer a problem. We will leave the Weasley's alone unless they directly attack you. I would stay away from Potter's werewolf as well. It's well known that a Pennatus Lupus is unforgiving when their pack is attacked."

"You are all dismissed."

* * *

_Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor,_

_Your letter was amusing, if not a tad insulting. Do not worry, there is no longer any reason to see you dead, as such, I will no longer seek the end to your life. _

_A pureblood and a Pennatus Lupus? Have you informed your pet werewolf yet? There may be conflict if you meet him next and do not tell him of your status. The werewolf might mistake the foreign wolf scent as you betraying the pack for another wolf. That would not be fun meeting for either you or your werewolf. _

_Muggleborns truly being halfbloods in an interesting, if not concerning, revelation. Interesting as it proves a theory I've been attempting to prove for nigh fifty years, and concerning due to the amount of muggleborns in the muggle world that are orphans or abused by their families. It seems that plans will have to be made to rectify that problem. I shall see to it, your assistance in providing proof is much appreciated._

_You are Secondary Heir of Slytherin? Yes, that would make you my cousin, I am sad to say. You must have gained that from the Evans line, which was originally the Youngest son of Slytherin and the Youngest daughter of Ravenclaw. I assume you are Secondary Heir to Ravenclaw as well?_

_That is very interesting, though concerning. Ravenclaw had two daughters, Helena and Alana Ravenclaw. Helena died without children and Ravenclaw had no more children, which should make you primary heir. Perhaps magic thought that would give you too many responsibilities to maintain? It is probable that one of you children will inherit the Lord or Lady ship or Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff Line has died out, but perhaps there will be a descendant from a squib of the Line that will take the place? _

_The information on the passageways will become useful. I have no doubt that you had a purpose in giving it to me, but I will keep the information to myself for now. One never knows when it will become useful. There are now wards on all properties of my followers against beetle animagus'. I must say, you are a surprising source of information that may become useful over time. _

_Your father's portrait seems annoying. Does he not realize his death is his own fault for fighting in the middle of a war? A war is no place to have a child. You are a prime example of why._

_Your muggle relatives wish you dead? That is concerning. I am very irritated to inform you that your magical relatives have a distinct lack of ill will towards you and seem relieved I've decided to let you live. You irritate me. Be glad I let you live, as I happen to find you more amusing than irritating._

_Their is also the now revealed fact that your are, unfortunately, family. As gut retching and nauseating as that thought is, I do not harm family for no reason._

_Until Later, little Gryffindor._

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

"The Dark Lord finds you amusing," Fred started at the letter. "And seems to be an actual decent guy."

"Voldemort is your cousin!" George stared at the same letter is shock. "I've heard of family feuds, but this is ridiculous!"

Harry snickered, yes the twins had read the letter. They had read both letters. In fact, they had thought the idea of writing to the Dark Lord to get him off his back was brilliant. Harry quite agreed, if he did say so himself.

Harry felt a genuine smile spread across his face. He was free.

* * *

**There, it is done! Just to let you all know, this is not slash. Harry will not be mating with a man, as I don't believe in MPREG, and I plan on Harry having children. There will be relations between men and men, and woman and woman, as there are in real life, but that will not be the main sexual orientation. There will be many different types of pairings. Get used to it. The focus of this story is not romance, and there are many other qualities that are much more important.**

**You're all awesome! Please Review!**

**~JFHBT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all! Welcome to the third chapter of Inheritance! I hope that you all like the new chapter and I thank you for all your kind reviews! **

**Disclaimer: My name has not changed, and still is not J.K. Rowling. So, I don't own Harry Potter...woe is me...**

* * *

Severus Snape was having a bad day. Not just a bad day, a horrible day in which was caused by the Brat-Who-Lived, and oddly, Sirius Orion Black. His morning had started out fine, particularly good actually. He should have known that it wasn't going to last, and sure enough the rest of the day went downhill from there.

Dumbledore and Remus Lupin (thought Severus wasn't sure where the wolf had come from, having been missing since the death of his pack-mate Sirius Black) barged into his room during his quiet and very good breakfast. The two were out of breath, but what really caught his attention was the stunned look on Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was almost never stunned, and this was a curiosity in itself, on that would have to be investigated.

"What?" He snapped in irritation.

"Veil...ministry, gotta see!" The wolf panted, seemingly having trouble at explaining himself.

"Sirius is alive," Dumbledore finally got out. "He was found laying just outside the Veil in the Department of Mysteries and has been transferred to Saint Mungo's for treatment."

Snape stared at them, not really believing what he was hearing. The infernal mutt was still among them? He couldn't help, he really couldn't

He snorted.

Remus jerked back and stared at him, before realizing what must have been going through his mind. He chuckled.

Dumbledore, in his pinstriped robes colored a putrid green, seemed more confused than anything else at the reaction the two men were showing. It seemed the scenario going through the Potions Master and Werewolf's mind had not even crossed his own.

"The mutts so annoying that not even Death wanted him," Severus snickered, feeling more amused than he really should by this.

They were interrupted by an owl, of all thing, flying into the dungeon room. Severus blinked at the rather annoyed looking animal, taking in the rolled up paper and the small box that was accompanied it. Another owl also flew into the room, caring only a parchment that was also rolled.

Severus noted that the wolf was the one that the parchment was meant for, before going to his own delivery. Unrolling the parchment, Severus felt like his world was ripped from right under him, and he looked down at the box, having the strangest feeling that his had been shrunken. Knowing Lily as he did, it really must have.

The wolf had begun growling. Severus read the rest of the Will, taking in every word, before realizing that this would have made it clear that Black was innocent and the man would never have been sent to Azkaban.

There was also the matter of what Dumbledore's part read, which didn't look good for the old man with an enraged werewolf in the room. Then again, Dumbledore was supposed to have carried out the Potter Will, and this clearly showed that he'd done nothing of the sort. The man was lucky his Potions Master hadn't already hexed him dead.

"Get out, Albus," Severus glared at the man. Dumbledore moved to say something else, but thought better of it when Remus' growling got just that much louder. The wolf might be useful after all, Severus mused. The old man quickly fled, no doubt trying to figure out what had caused them to react this way.

"I'll kill him," Remus snarled. "Better yet, Sirius will kill him. Thirteen years in Azkaban and a simple Will reading would have freed him! Damn that meddling old coot!"

Severus merely watched the wolf fume, waiting as he calmed down so that he could point out the obvious.

"The mutts about to be kissed if we don't get this to the Minister," Severus drawled, rolling up the Will once more. He placed a few spells on the box containing the potions materials, making sure that only he could open it without severe repercussions. Severus wouldn't put it past Albus to do such a thing.

Severus glanced at the letter attached and read it over while the wolf went to prepare the Flew. His eyes narrowed, his master had said that the Potter brat had been emancipated, but he'd never thought it would have this kind response. According to this, Potter had read his parent's Will and ordered that it be fulfilled, as Gringotts had been previously unaware that it hadn't.

Now he had to go save the mutt, an apology from a dead man fifteen years later, and the guilt from picking on a dead mans son when the boy could have easily kept Lily's last gift from him.

And it had been such a good morning, too.

* * *

Surrounded by Auror's, the stuttering apology of the Minister of Magic, and the gleeful faces of Remus and Snape, of all people, was not how Sirius expected to wake up. Then again, he'd apparently been dead over a month, having fallen into the Veil because of Bellatrix stunner.

He would never forget the frightened look on her face as he fell backwards, or the distressed look on that of his godson. Bellatrix had always liked him the best of their cousins, and she must have been killing herself with grief at having thought to have killed him.

Sirius would have to make sure that she didn't keep going down that lane, as he was pretty sure that was what had happened to Frank and Alice. The LeStrange's hadn't had anymore of a trial than he did, and Sirius was skeptical to think that they'd actually tortured Bella and Rabastan's old crush's into insanity. One did not go from making ogly eyes at a person to torturing them, not even a Black.

Then there was Harry, his little godson, who thought he was dead. Not that he was going to let him think that for long, but Harry thought he was dead!

According to Snape, he'd also been emancipated and was now the new Lord Potter and Black. Sirius decided to let Harry keep the title, he'd never wanted it in the first place. It would be nice to have no responsibilities.

It would also be nice for the Minister to shut up, but Sirius didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

"As compensation to wrongful imprisonment, I give 3,500 galleons from the Ministries vaults to a private vault only accessible to Sirius Orion Black." The Minister read off a parchment sheet, obviously being coached by someone else in the Ministry.

"What about the others?" Sirius knew Bella was going to owe him for this one. "I was imprisoned with my cousin and the LeStrange's, our trial set for the same time. As you can gather, they got just as much of a trial as I did."

The Minister stared at him in horror, probably having never known that. "Beside's," Sirius continued airily. "One does not go from ogling a person to torturing them into insanity."

The realization on the face's of the Auror's trumped the horrified look of Minister Fudge. 'Fudge indeed,' Sirius snorted to himself. 'He does certainly mess things up enough.' He wouldn't be able to cover this one up, either, as there were too many people who now knew that not one, but four people had been thrown into Azkaban without a trail.

The LeStrange's better be thankful for this one, they really had.

Remus was looking at him in amusement, and Sirius winked at the werewolf. If he'd thought pranking had been fun, causing mayhem by speaking the truth was even more fun!

Now, to sit back and watch the fireworks, as Lily would say.

* * *

Harry yawned, blinking awake to the face of Missy. The house-elf had gotten into the habit of waking the winged boy up each morning at exactly nine. Harry hadn't minded, really, since he was an early riser, but there was only so close that he wanted his house-elf. Standing on his chest and leaning over his face was not one of them.

It had been three days since he'd come to Potter Manor, and the twins had been forced to return to their shop. They promised to return and visit as soon as they could, but Harry had insisted that their business was much more important. They'd still been reluctant to leave him, and Harry was very grateful to that.

Harry had focused on nothing but having fun since the Dark Lord had replied and told him that he would not longer hunt for the sixteen year old's death. He'd been learning to fly with Hedwig, as his muscles had finally been able to support his body weight. It seemed the reason his Majority was so painful was because his bones needed to be hollow so that he could fly. Magic or not, nature still deemed that those without hollow bones could not fly.

Harry shuddered, remembering the pain caused by the changes in his body. He would never be affected by the Cruciatus like he had been again after that. What's a little nerve pain to having the center of your bones carved out? Nothing, that's what!

Harry sighed, he really should write another letter to the Dark Lord, replying to some of the questions that the elder wizard had asked. He really should, but he was just so happy to be free and to be able to be a normal child, that he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it all disappearing so quickly. There was also a chance that the lack of reply would piss the older wizard off as well, and that was the last thing that Harry needed._ 'Damned if I do, damned if don't,'_ thought the very over-stressed boy.

Harry was about to go get the parchment and quill for the letter when a very tired owl pecked on his window. Glancing up, he saw something that he never would have thought he'd see again. Harry ran over to the window and retched it open, Speckle jumping onto his arm immediately.

"Hey, there," Harry stroked the owls feathers, glad that he'd had the sense to leave the pendant on this morning. It really wouldn't do to scare the poor exhausted owl before having a chat with him.

*Water,* Speckled hooted tiredly.

"Thirsty, huh?" Harry chuckled, he should have remembered that the only owl aware that he could speak to them was Hedwig, who was enjoying herself in their new home.

*Very,* the owl agreed. *I wonder how you seem to read us so well?*

Harry gave the bird a secretive smile before summoning Missy to get the owl some water. The house-elf was delighted to, and disappeared before reappearing with a rather large bowl of water. Harry didn't even have time to wonder how the elf had managed that so fast, before Speckle was drinking as much water as the owl could.

Harry absentmindedly untied the letter from his leg. He nearly had a heart attack at the writing.

* * *

_Dear Pup,_

_I bet you never thought you'd read that again, right? Hah! Guess what? Death didn't want me a spit me back out! (At least, according so Snape, that's the reason that I'm now once again amongst the living). I went to Gringotts, nearly gave the goblins a heart attack. I talked to a goblin name Griphook, ring a bell? Told I never wanted to be Lord Black and that you could keep the Lordship. I think he went into shock...I seem to be doing that to people lately._

_I be you nearly had a heart attack yourself when you recognized the writing! You'll be glad to know that you're the first person I've written. You'll be even happier to know that I've been completely cleared of all charges due to a Will that you had mailed out. I actually owe Snape a favor now, can you believe it? Snape of all people! Geeze pup, see what you do to me?_

_Anyways, beside's being in shock at the fact I'm writing you and alive, how are you? Remus hasn't been able to find you (I think he forgot about owl post somehow) and Snape couldn't care less. Though, the apology from James has him a lot less hostile towards me and Remy. I guess miracles do happen, huh?_

_I'm assuming that you're at Potter Manor, right? I've never been there myself, only Potter's have ever been at the Manor for the last century, I think? James always thought that was too bad, as he would have loved to have us over during the summers. Even when I ran away, it was to the Marauder's hideouts and not the actual Manor._

_So, how was your majority? I've been wondering about that since I learned what the date was. Anything special happen? What blood abilities did you get (beside's parseltongue which you already had. Didn't think I knew about that, did you?)? How's you summer been? Bet you're relieved not to be stuck with those muggles, right?_

_And about Bella, I think you already know that her spell was a stunner and not supposed to kill me. Bad timing and horrible place to be standing on my part, I must say. Oops. I don't even want to know what she's going through, as I always was her favorite cousin. I tried sending her a note saying I was alive, but the owl came back a day later with it not having been touched..._

_Did you know that Bella and the other LeStrange's were given about as much of a trial as I was? I bet you didn't, and thought that they were guilty as well. Seems that everyone has a habit of that, but since I vouched for them, they should be getting their trial. I always thought it was weird that people thought they'd torture their old boyfriend and girlfriend. _

_I guess that not many people knew that Bella had dated Frank and Rabastan, Alice. Go figure. They feel really stupid now, I must say._

_Well, I'll end this letter here. Love you, pup! Write back soon!_

_Padfoot_

* * *

Harry stared at the letter in shock, not sure whether he wanted to believe it or not. Sirius was alive, he was really alive. No one else would know the things that the letter spoke about. Tears fell down his face, and his wolf side whined with longing at for their pack-mate. He and Remus were both fine, and in the same place. Harry's wolf wanted to be there too, and Harry himself was in perfect agreement.

*The human shouldn't cry,* Speckle landed on his shoulder. *The dog human is well and happy.*

"Thanks Speckle," Harry muttered, still numb from shock. He started walking to the study, he had a few letters to write.

* * *

_Lord Slytherin,_

_Alright, so I wasn't sure if you wanted a response or not. I decided to risk it due to certain recent events._

_The Veil in the Department of Mysteries spit my godfather out, and he's well and among the living. He's worried about his cousin, Bellatrix, since his letter to her was returned without being read. I figure this is the best way to make sure she knows that she didn't actually kill him. He's also gotten her and the LeStrange's a trial, since they never had one, so I thought that was important to pass on as well._

_To answer your question, no, I haven't. Remus was MIA until Sirius came back. There was no way to contact him, and I've only been a magical creature for three days. Give a teen a break. _

_You're welcome? I don't know why you needed me for proof, when you could have just gotten it by test the blood of a muggleborn, but hey, whatever works._

_You mean the Gray Lady, don't you? I did notice that the Bloody Baron avoided her at all points in time. You would think that would be hard to do, what with them both being bound to the same place for centuries. Whatever works for them, I guess. You're probably right, and I am forever grateful to magic. It's hard enough to write down four last names already, and Sirius won't take the Black Lordship back..._

_That I do, but I'll keep that to myself for now._

_Yeah, he does, I think he just ignores it though. _

_Really? I would think casting deadly curses at a person mean that they want you dead. The Wizarding World is really backwards if that what concern and lack of killing intent is. Yes, my Aunt wouldn't mind if I kicked the bucket. She'd probably celebrate, really. My Uncle would probably dance, as would my cousin. How is that concerning, anyways?_

_Ugh, we are? Damn, that sucks. Any idea of how closely related? _

_~The-Wolf-Who-Lived_

_Lord Harrison Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor (wow, my initials are going to suck, now)._

* * *

_Padfoot,_

_You are is so much trouble when I get a hold of your skinny furry arse! How could you worry me like that, you mutt! I thought you had died!You better hope I don't skin you alive when I see you next time, because I'm very tempted to do so, you mutt from hell!_

_There, I feel better now. Most of your letter will be talked about in person. I assume you're at Grimmauld Place, so I'll be there shortly after you get this. This is just a warning for Remus, so he doesn't freak out when I get there._

_I had a creature inheritance, so my smell is different. Make sure he knows that any creature he smells on me is actually my new scent. _

_See you soon!_

_Pup_

* * *

Remus glanced at the note in surprise, it was strange that Harry felt the need to warn them of his new scent. Maybe he was a creature that was related to a wolf? The foreign smell wouldn't react well with Moony, who would have taken it as a betrayal to the pack.

There weren't many magical creatures out there that were related to wolves, however, so this was a little strange and very intriguing.

"When's he going to get here, Remy?" Sirius whined. "I can't wait to see what he is!"

"Be patient, Padfoot!" Remus groaned. "You just can't wait to decide on a nickname for him."

Sirius gave him a ruggish grin. "I wonder how he reacted to the letter?" The dog animagus mused curiously.

"Probably thought that he was hallucinating," Snape muttered from his corner. The two Marauder's had forcibly dragged the poor man back to Grimmauld Place, saying that they needed him on hand in case Sirius had poor reactions that required certain potions after his 'death' and return to life.

The flew flared to life. Remus smiled and Sirius bounced at his godson stepped out, looking no different than he had when Sirius had last seen him. Remus was confused for a minute, before the scent hit him. He gasped, drawing Snape's and Sirius' attention to him as he covered his nose.

"Sorry, Remus." Harry apologized.

"It's fine, though you should probably take that glamour off," Remus groaned as Mooney howled in discontent.

Harry nodded, reaching up and unclasping the necklace. The effect was immediate, and his image melted away into that of a magical creature.

Remus stared at the wolf ears, tail, and most importantly, the wings. The famous lightning bolt scar was now almost like a tattoo, with a beautiful design of vines and flowers flowing down the right side of Harry's face. The entire thing was a vivid emerald green, matching the slit green eyes. Remus raised his eyes when he noticed Harry's pupils were silver instead of black now.

"Wow pup!" Sirius muttered, looking over his godson. "Guess that name fit you more than I thought it would."

Harry grinned, canine teeth flashing in the light. Remus noted that he no longer had hair, but fur that covered his head, tail, and wings.

"So what are you?" Remus asked, his wolf content that there cub was now an actual cub. Remus felt himself agree, it was much easier to think of Harry as a cub now.

"A Pennatus Lupus," Harry smirked as Sirius gaped. "Apparently, mum as an actual Evans."

Sirius felt like smacking himself, "How did the Wizarding World miss that one?"

Remus shrugged, he wouldn't know. He was a muggleborn himself, having been accidently bitten by a werewolf who thought he was an actual muggle.

Snape was in shock. Potter looked nothing like his father anymore. In fact, he looked like neither of his parents, even without the wings and wolf features. Potter truly looked like his own person, and Snape found, to his annoyance, he could no longer think of the boy as a carbon copy of his father. It wasn't even a possibility with the way the boy looked now. The new look of Potter's scar was also something that was surprising, though it looked much better than it had previously.

Harry sniffed the air, frowning at the scent of his Potions Professor. Remus grinned sheepishly and Harry knew immediately why the man was here. Remus was worried about negative affects that being dead had on Sirius' health.

A distinct whistle of appreciation caught Harry's attention as well as the other's in the room. Walburga was studying Harry intently, nodding to herself. The other three looked a little put out at the lack of yelling coming from the portrait.

"I knew your majority would be something to look for," She nodded to herself. "I did not expect you to be a extinct magical creature. You're going to have to beat girls off with a stick this year, sweatie."

Sirius was gaping at his mother. Harry snickered, as Remus slowly closed his own mother. Snape seemed as if he didn't know whether to be shocked or not.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her, and received a smile back in return.

"Sirius Orion Black, close your mother right this second!" Walburga snapped. Sirius complied. "Don't you look at me like that, young man! Just because I approve of your choice of heir does not mean I have forgiven you! Running away, like that, do you know how worried I was!"

Sirius looked as if he didn't know what to do next. Remus was back to gaping.

"I thought you might have died! And then, I find that you're fight for the old coot, Dumbledore? How dare you worry us like that! Then, you go and disappear for thirteen years, and I find out from someone else you were thrown in Azkaban? AZKABAN!" She screamed back, pissed as hell. "I should have been the first to know! Not to mention, you never bothered to introduce me to your godson! I had to talk to him myself to know he was your godson! Have you no sense, boy?"

Sirius seemed to have been broken, as if he couldn't comprehend what was going on at the moment. Harry patted the animagus on him back, offering him some reassurance.

"I think you broke him," Harry commented to his great aunt.

"Would serve him right, worrying his mother like this!" Walburga sniffed. "It's bad enough that little Reggy never came home, I only know from the Tapestry that he's dead."

Sirius winced, his little brother's disappearance was a sore spot for him. He hadn't looked at the Tapestry in fear that was what he would find, though his mother had just taken care of that for him. Regulus was thing that had tore the pureblood family apart. Sirius had never agreed with the ideals, but he would have been fine with staying with his family before Regulus had vanished. Orion had begun drinking, Walburga had recoiled into herself, and Sirius had been over-stressed that he'd ran away to escape the memories.

Walburga studied her oldest son, noting his reactions. It was then that she realized why he'd run away. "Oh, Sirius." She whispered.

Harry ushered the two other men from the room, waving at his great aunt and godfather as he left with them.

"Family reunions," Harry grimaced. Remus winced, and nodded in agreement. They were never good things.

Snape was still in a state of shock to do much of anything.

* * *

Voldemort read over the letter with interest. He had not known that the Veil had spit out Sirius Black, though Bella would be ecstatic her cousin was alive. In fact, she was still staring at him in a state of shock from the news. Rodolphus and Rabastan were also shocked at the fact that they were getting a trial. Bella started grinning, before she just started laughing.

Those gathered where rather afraid for her sanity. Voldemort was sure that she'd finally lost it. That was when the tears started streaming down her face, making all present Death Eaters and their Lord very uncomfortable. The Dark Lord decided to ignore it, in favor of reading the rest of the letter.

His eye began twitching, apparently the boy didn't understand that testing the blood of a witch or wizard was something that only a goblin could do. Muggleborns never really used this method, as it was thought that there was no inheritance for them to have. With news of Potter's true heritage and hi mother's true lineage, many more muggleborns would discover their connections to the Wizarding World, perhaps from family's that had disappeared centuries ago. Many of the previously lost family magics would be brought back by the Lordship and Ladyship rings that declared one the head of a family.

'This could prove useful,' the Dark Lord smirked at the letter. If anyone had told him that he would be writing the Boy-Who-Lived on friendly turns, Voldemort would have hexed them before having Lucius check them into Saint Mungos. With Potter no longer being the subject of the prophecy, Voldemort was free to court the boy to his side (not as a lover, get your heads out of the gutter people!).

The brat being a third cousin was just that much of a bonus. Family was important in the Wizarding World and second and third cousin were much more important than in the muggle world. It was bad enough that his Father's family hadn't wanted him. They'd threatened to kill him, pointed a gun at his head! It was only natural that he defended himself. With his mother's brother (he refused to think of Morphin as his uncle) trying the same thing, Tom had felt framing the man was a perfect way to get his revenge.

Voldemort frowned. At first, he had hated his name, and had come up with the anagram Lord Voldemort to escape it. Tom Riddle was a common name yet the person it referred to was far from being common. Lord Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, the Master of the Old Ways. It was strange how his name meant next to nothing to him, was a foreign person after so many years of not using it.

It mattered not, for Tom Riddle no longer existed. Dumbledore was the only one who dared call him that, and he had changed his name after accepting his Lordship nearly 50 years ago, after graduating from Hogwarts.

Harrison Potter was an enigma, Voldemort mused. He didn't seem to be upset at not gaining the power that being a dual Lord of Hogwarts would bring. The boy wasn't power hungry, was loyal, brave, intelligent, and cunning. All four Houses of Hogwarts wrapped into one single person. He wasn't the Golden Boy that people believed him to be, or the arrogant copy of James Potter Severus had described. Not doubt the Potion's Master was getting a rude awakening at the moment. Voldemort himself was surprised at the difference between the letters the boy wrote and the eleven year old boy that he had first met over five years ago.

Yes, it would do well to get the boy on his side, for even if the prophecy was no longer valid, he had marked the boy as his equal, the only one that would ever be able to match him in power. The boy was even family, the Secondary Heir to Slytherin. He would be a great asset to the Dark and would even be able to spy on Dumbledore's must trusted circle without the suspicion that Severus had. Not that the Dark Lord would force the boy to use the option, he himself didn't like the idea of being around the old coot and Severus did manage to get them enough information that Potter might not even be needed.

'This holds promise,' the Dark Lord grinned. Plots upon plots swirled through his head, some being discarded and other's being added to. The war had just gotten that much more interesting.

* * *

Harry, meanwhile, was bored. Very, very bored. Being a Pennatus Lupus wasn't nearly as easy as he'd hoped, and his sense of smell made it nearly impossible for him to be in crowded areas for long periods of time. This, sadly, meant that he couldn't do the shopping he needed until he was able to get his senses under control, something that Remus had been trying to help him with.

It was a slow moving progress.

At the moment, Harry was practicing his flying. Hedwig had taught him all the basic's and Harry was left to his own devices on how to manipulate his new body. It was more difficult, as he had fur and not feather's covering the appendages, but he was slowly getting the hang of it. It turned out that he needed to use the appendages like a bat used their wings and not how a bird used their own.

Currently, Harry was flying over the grounds of Potter Manor. He'd yet to explore the area and was finding it interesting, to say the least. Potter Manor seemed to be located on a Unplottable Island in the Tropics. This made the weather ideal for Harry's creature, something Harry was grateful for. While he wouldn't have said no to visiting the other Potter Family Properties or even those of his other inheritance, he much preferred to remain on the estate of his father's family's ancestors. It just felt right, and the land sung to him, as if greeting him.

The island was small, Harry noticed, and it was covered in woods, with a small mountain range. The edges of the island were covered in sand, indicating that Harry would never have to go far to find a beach. The wards that covered the island extend three miles off-land, which would prevent any large sea animals from approaching the beach or the unsuspecting wizards that would be in the water. Harry was rather relieved at this foresight, as muggles were frequently attacked by sharks when visiting open water beaches. Harry felt that it was their own fault for not protecting against it, as they had against with other thing that had become a problem.

It was now nearly a week since he'd left the Dursley's. Harry scowled at the thought of his relatives, but contented himself with the fact that Petunia and Dudley were squibs and he was not. He was even Lord Evans, something that Petunia and Dudley would never be granted the title of. The would forever be only the branch family, and even if any of Dudley's children were magical, they and their descendants would never be able to inherit the Lordship from Harry's descendants, who would become the primary heirs.

_'Serves them right,'_ Harry hissed to himself angrily. Their treatment of a child would forever condemn them and would punish those who carried their blood until the debt was repaid. Since Harry felt vindictive, he would make it a stipulation that their relations would never be able to repay their debt for as long as they lived. Their children would be known as blood traitors for the rest of their family's existence.

That wasn't something that he wanted to be thinking about, however. He had decided to practice his flying in an effort to clear his mind of his raging emotions. Sirius and Remus were now staying in the Manor with him, something he had insisted on. He had immediately let them know of his correspondence to the Dark Lord, and that said man no longer would hunt for his death. Sirius had been ecstatic, although he was uncomfortable with the idea of writing to Voldemort. The fact that Harry's parent's portrait had okay'ed the interaction had calmed the man.

Remus had been torn. The fact that Dumbledore would do that to his cub had Mooney foaming at the mouth, but the deep ingrained loyalty to the man hadn't liked to think of Dumbledore in a negative way. It had taken at least two days before the man had decided that his wolf was right, but the hesitation was something that Harry was concerned about. Remus should have had an easier time accepting things, and that he didn't spoke of possible compulsion spells and maybe a few subtle potions. Harry made a mental note to see if there was ways to detect such things, as it would be very bad if Dumbledore was controlling people in such a way. The things he had done already would put him in Azkaban for at least forty years.

That was another thing Harry had yet to decided on: Whether or not to press charges against Dumbledore and the Dursley's. It would be easy in the muggle world, as he was considered an adult. He knew for a fact that social services had been contacted about his relatives before and Harry knew that it was Dumbledore who kept saving his relative's hides. Petunia probably hadn't even noticed the inquiries from the school, and since nothing was ever done, she had probably ignored it. Harry was distinctly aware that the teachers had called child services at least ten times before he'd left for Hogwarts. Hell, they probably thought his family had killed him when he seemingly disappeared from the muggle world.

He had an appointment with Griphook to discuss a solicitor for muggle and magical problems. Harry also wanted to press charges against the Ministry for Slander and the illegal stunt they pulled with the Dementors and the Underage Magic trials the summer before, not to mention the blood quill, attempted Cruciatus curse from Umbridge, and the illegal attempted use of Veritaserum that Umbridge had tried to use on him when he'd broken into her office

"This summer's going to be long," Harry muttered to himself as he descended onto the balcony that led to his room. Sirius and Remus were staying in the guest rooms down the hallway, and Harry didn't want to alert them to his flight. Both his godfather's were well aware Harry flew when he had a lot to thing about.

Harry made his way inside, rubbing his temples in attempt to relieve the on-coming headache his situation brought him. Being considered an adult was coming to be much more strenuous that Harry had planned on. Potter Manor seemed to be the only thing that Harry had really gained that he didn't ever want to give up. He could deal without the other responsibilities it had brought him. He couldn't even go to his godfather, as all of this would go way about Sirius' head.

"I just can't win," Harry muttered to himself. It was a good thing that he had completed his homework already, or else he might have gone nuts from unrestrained frustration. Of his other projects, Harry wasn't sure where to start. It would probably be wise to start_ 'Pennatus Lupus-A Study of the Noble and Extinct Clans'_ and get a better idea of what he was.

**_Mates_**

_A Pennatus Lupus is one of the few magical creatures that do not have to worry about having destined mates. While their distant cousins, Veela, are destined for one person and one person only, the Pennatus Lupus chooses their mate on their qualifications. A female Pennatus Lupus will nearly always be paired with a magically strong male, or else their own magics will decrease and they may suffer adverse affects. This is because a female is a natural submissive in relationship and a Pennatus Lupus is submissive on instinct. They are a kind and gentle creature, and though they are alphas of the Creatures of the World, they long to be cared for and protected by their chosen. Female feel the affects more than the males of the species, and may even die if their mate is not a certain strength of magic._

_Males are much luckier, and while they are negatively affected by having a weaker mate, they are in no danger of perishing because of it. The male of the Pennatus Lupus has an easier time picking a mate due to their higher awareness of the magic that a person possess and not just the magic of the world around them. A male will pick their mate based on strength of magic, personality, and the ability to bear cubs. In most cases, their mate will either be another Pennatus Lupus, or a different variety of magical creatures. An extremely powerful Witch may even catch their attention, but this is very unlikely._

_Mates are tested by being forced to undergo various different trials that are set up by the Pennatus Lupus to judge their character and abilities, as well as their strengths. Remember, a Pennatus Lupus likes to be cared for by their chosen partner and not have to protect them instead. This usually cuts down on potential mates very quickly. The trials that have been chosen by the Pennatus Lupus are very guarded, and usually they don't even inform their potential mates of what they are. This is done to get a more honest response from the candidates._

_In all, mates are not a important part of the life of a Pennatus Lupus, as they can easily live without ever mating. _

Harry sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to worry about being forced to be with someone that he didn't honestly like. It was something that had been a nagging worry since he had found out he would have a mate, and not a wife or girlfriend. It was something to think about, as he didn't find many of the witch's in his school as fitting to these specifications. All the girls in Hogwarts that he had met wanted to be taken care of, not the other way around. Honestly, Harry didn't understand why they thought that the male was allowed to feel the same way, while insisting that both genders should have equal rights. It seemed stupid and selfish to him, not that he'd ever say that to their faces. He liked living, thank you very much.

It seemed that this was only a small aspect of what he was. Which was probably why the massage was small and in the front of the book, making sure that it was out of the way of the more important matters, such as abilities, history, instincts, and other information the author (who was unknown) had managed to find about the species. Harry was surprised to learn that the Pennatus Lupus dated back to A.D. and B.C. times. Drawings of creatures that could only be them had been found by very early times before muggles and wizards had been able to understand that they were different from each other. They appeared again in early religions as different sort of monsters that came from Hell.

Harry grinned, as he skimmed the passage on the abilities he would have. It seemed, that as a male, he would be far more in-tune with nature and would be able to manipulate a certain element at will. Depending on personality, he would either be able to control Fire, Water, Air, or Earth respectively. The only way to find out which element it would be was to look deep into his mind and to try and locate his magical core. Depending on the color that his core was (blue green for water, orange for fire, silver for air, and emerald for earth) would be the element he was aligned to.

The claws on their hands and feet were there for up close defense, when nothing else worked. It was their last resort, and enemies usually would never get close enough to them for Harry to need them. Their wings could be used to weapons, if the struck a person, they could easily break bones. Harry found out that his strength could easily rival that of a werewolf (Remus would be happy to hear that) and their sense could detect danger for miles away. Magic would come more easily to him than it had before now that he had gained his inheritance.

According to the book, the reason that Harry had such problems with his magic before his Majority, was because his magic wasn't suited for a human body but the body of a Pennatus Lupus. It was more wild than a normal Wizard was supposed to have in their core, which was why Harry could barely control the raging inferno during his classes. Now that he was in his correct natural state, his magic would bend to his will much easier than it ever had.

Another thing that surprised him was when the book recommended that he get a new wand. It explained that any previous wand would have bonded to only half his magic and not the nature magic that now also accompanied his core. It was also explained that any wand core that his wand held would no longer work for him since he was now a creature. The wand would have to be powered by either one of his fangs or some of his fur. The fur of a Pennatus Lupus was the only thing that would properly channel their magic, Harry was annoyed to find out. It certainly did explain why his wand no longer felt right in his hand. He could still cast with it, but the wood seemed to offend his senses and the phoenix feather was fighting the push of his magic.

Harry sighed, closing the book and setting it aside on his beside table. There was no putting it off any longer, Harry would have to go to Diagon Alley (as well as any surrounding Alleys that branched off) and begin his shopping.

This was going to be fun...not.

* * *

**Well, there you all go, chapter three. I meant to have this out a day ago, but I had a migraine, and I'm sure you can all agree that staring a bright screen when you have a migraine is not the best idea out there. In fact, it's a distinctly bad idea, no matter how bright you set the screen to be. Ignoring that, I want to clear something up : Harry is not going to be with Ginny. I do not support that pairing, because really, the books emphasize that she's had a crush on him since _before she met him._ I like her better in the sister role than the lover role. I haven't decided who is mate is going to be yet, and I may never decide, as the relationship isn't the important part of this story. **

**Anyways, to those who reviewed, you are all awesome! Usually, I would try and answer reviews and such, but I've got no time to really do that lately. I apologize, and if you feel that you don't understand something or that you noticed so spelling issues (I have not beta) please let me know, and I'll try and answer you review privately. **

**Please review and let me know what you all think! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~JFHBT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I've finally posted the newest chapter! Sorry it took so long, but my word document kept randomly closing on me for absolutely no reason that I can find, which means I had to keep writing and rewriting this chapter. It took longer than it should have to fix the problem, so this is later than I wanted it to be...**

**Three chapters and 31 reviews? You're all amazing! Thanks so much for the support and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks to drarryfanatic47 for betaing this chapter!**

* * *

Harry winced as he landed in an alley next to Gringotts. He had previously been wondering how he would get to Diagon Alley when his grandfather, Charlus, had informed him that the Potter Family ring would take him to Gringotts if he ever desired. Harry had felt stupid for not thinking of that, of course the ring would also portkey to Gringotts, as all family rings were originally goblin made and the goblins would want the rich families to have a way to get to the bank should they ever need to. It was common sense, really, and Harry was a little put out at having to be told that.

Walking out of the Alley, Harry was rather glad that he'd thought to put on the glamour pendant before leaving as it was packed to the brim with shopping people. Unfortunately, the amounts of people around were killing his senses with the noise and smell of each individual person. Harry felt as if someone was burning powerful incense underneath his nose, and had to hold back a gag. First thing was first, he would get the new wand from Ollivander's. Harry pulled the hood of his cloak up higher, glad that he had the presence of mind to take his Invisibility Cloak instead of the normal cloak that he wore at Hogwarts. Even with the glamour pendant, people would still recognize him as Harry Potter, something that he didn't really want to deal with at the moment. Not that he ever wanted to, but still.

Maneuvering through the crowd wasn't easy, and Harry was lucky that he was as small as he was or else he wouldn't have been able to do it without bumping into anyone. Once he was inside Ollivander's, Harry removed the Cloak and let it hang from his neck. He wasn't worried about anyone stealing it as he'd had Sirius and Remus place a few spells on it that would make anyone besides him touching it end up with a burned hand.

"Mr. Potter," Ollivander greeted him. "I've been wondering when I'd see you again."

Harry frowned and raised an eyebrow in question. Ollivander chuckled, "You are not the only one to gain something extra on their majority Mr. Potter. This is often cause for one to need a new wand. I take it your Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, no longer works for you magic?"

"No, it doesn't, "Harry agreed, sadly. "I wasn't sure why it no longer felt right until I read a book on my species."

Ollivander smiled knowingly. "Follow me to the back so that we may discuss this away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears."

Harry nodded, and followed the older creature to the back of the store. Harry wasn't truly surprised that his senses told him Ollivander wasn't human. He was something else, something that Harry's senses couldn't identify. He watched in interest as they came to a bookcase. Ollivander pulled back on one of the books and muttered a password. The bookcase jerked before moving to the side and revealing a hidden apartment.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." Ollivander moved into his home as Harry followed. The bookcase closed behind him. "My home is warded against detection, spies, eavesdroppers, and any other forms of harm. It's also Unplottable, making it seem as if this isn't even here."

Harry nodded, looking around impressed. The room they were currently in held a bookshelf filled with ancient looking tomes, a table, stove, cabinets (it was obviously the kitchen) and cluttered with a few knick-knacks here and there. Ollivander cleared his throat, regaining the Pennatus Lupus' attention.

"May I ask that you remove the glamour from your throat? I need to know what creature you are before we are to find a suitable wand." Ollivander studied the pendant on his neck. "This is a very clever glamour indeed. It's nearly impossible to tell you're under one. For a wizard or witch, it would indeed be impossible."

Harry unclasped the necklace and put it in his pocket. The intake of breath from Ollivander was the only indication of surprise that the man showed. He circled Harry, studying his wings, ears, and tail in great interest. The old wand maker appeared in front of him and stared at his slitted silver pupils and bright emerald green color. Harry grinned at him, showing his decidedly canine teeth. Ollivander nodded to himself, before his eyes settled on the changes to Harry's scar.

"Interesting," Ollivander breathed. "A Pennatus Lupus, I never thought I'd seen one again. You, Mr. Potter-Evans are a lucky man, a very lucky man indeed. I see the problem now. Your phoenix feather is from a light creature, while you, yourself, are not. The Pennatus Lupi are either dark or Neutral in affinity. You, however, are Dark and your Phoenix feather rejects this bond it once embraced."

Harry blinked, before storing the information into his mind for latter reference.

"Yes, wait here. I must bring out the sample of wood that I have so that we may find the right one for your new wand before we find the base core that will go along with your fur. Any other main core would be rejected right away." Ollivander disappeared before reappearing with a lot of different wood blocks. Harry wasn't sure how he had moved so fast, but decided it had to do with what creature he was.

"Raise your hand above each wood. You'll know if any of them are the right one was it will partially connect with you magic." Harry did as Ollivander asked, but frowned when none of the connected to his magic. He shook his head, and Ollivander frowned. "Mr. Potter-Evans, do you know what your affinity is yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I haven't yet checked. I came here after I found out I needed a new wand. I do have some people out there that wish me dead, and I need a wand I can use to be able to defend myself."

Ollivander hummed. "Unlike what most people believe, there is more than one way to tell what your affinity is. The first is to meditate and see the color of your core. The second way is the color of your eyes. Most Wizards and Witch's don't know it, but the color of your eyes is the color of your core. It is true for only those with a magical core. The color of a muggles eyes is based off the proteins made there, which is why their eyes may sometimes change color and they are always born with blue eyes. The eyes of those with a magical core never change from what they were born with. You, Mr. Potter-Evans, hold an affinity for Earth magic and Air magic. Your pupils are silver because of the dual affinity, not the change caused by your Majority. A dual affinity is rare, but due to your creature status, not unheard of. It is not well known, but the Pennatus Lupi always have more than one affinity for the Air, which is why their pupils are slitted and silver. The remaining eye color represents your second affinity which can range from Fire, Water, or Earth."

Harry stared at the man for a moment before frowning. "What does that have to do with why my magic doesn't connect with these woods?"

"As a Earth affinity, you cannot connect with anything that is dead. It's impossible for anything that is dead to conduct your magic," Ollivander explained.

"And how am I supposed to gain a wand then?" Harry asked. "Wand's are dead wood."

Ollivander nodded, "Yes, it's impossible for you to ever use that type of wand again. There are other ways to make a wand, and it does not have to be out of wood. We'll have to use a gem, something that is a part of the Earth but not living. Emerald shall have to do, as it is an obvious match to your magic."

"How do you know that?" Harry didn't remember ever trying to connect his magic to an emerald before, so the wand maker shouldn't know that it would connect with his magic.

Ollivander blinked at him. "The pendant around your neck, of course. The glamour is unique because the stone draws on the magic of its wearer. If the stone is not compatible, that glamour will not work. Only one type of stone will ever be compatible to anyone persons magic. Emerald is apparently yours."

"Oh," Harry muttered. He hadn't known that when he'd grabbed the pendant to take with him from his family vault. It was pure luck that he'd found the stone that would be compatible with his magical core without even knowing it. That explained why it always felt warm when he wore it, as it was his magic being connected to the jewelry that he was feeling. "So an emerald, my fur, and you said something about another core?"

Ollivander nodded, smiling. "Good, you were paying attention. Yes, what many don't care to know about wand lore is that every wand needs a cementing core. Your holly wand was cemented with unicorn hair, as the phoenix feather wouldn't connect with anything else. The unicorn is a light creature that represents purity, the phoenix feather rebirth, and the holly life. It was a wand fit for a light wizard, but never a dark one."

"Your fur would be the main core, the fur of a Pennatus Lupus. Your wand is emerald, signifying the earth that calls to your magic. Emerald, Fur, and there must be a connector between the two." Ollivander waved his hand and the wood was replaced with other creature parts. "Choosing one is the same as choosing the wood."

Harry ran his hand over every item, before stopping over a vial of some sort of liquid. Ollivander blinked in surprise, before picking up the vial and studying it. The liquid glowed faintly as it connected with Harry's magic.

"The blood of Dementor," He mused. Harry gaped at the man.

"What? Dementor blood? Where'd you get Dementor blood?" Harry didn't know what to think of this, or of the fact the blood resonated with his magic so well.

"A witch from China sold it to me," Ollivander waved the question off. "Dementor Blood signifies a strength come from a long line of suffering. It will bind you fur to your wand, making the process complete. A few runes carved into the emerald should give it the appearance of your Holly wand, if you desire?"

Harry shook his head, pushing the information on the blood to the back of his head. "Yeah," Harry nodded, answering the question. "It would be bad if I suddenly had a wand made of emerald instead of wood. I don't even want to think of explaining those questions."

Ollivander nodded. He waved his hand once more over the range of objects. A wand shaped piece of emerald appeared next to the Dementor's blood. "May I gather two strands of your fur from your wings, Mr. Potter-Evans?"

Harry nodded, turning around so that his Wings were facing the wand maker. Ollivander's hands stroked his right wing, before gently pulling to strands of fur from the appendage. Harry forced himself not to wince at the pain. He turned around again and watched the strands be added to the Emerald in a small hollow hole in the bottom of the wand. The Dementor's blood was then added as well, before a mutter spell sealed the hole. Harry watched in fascination as Ollivander's magic carved runes into the stone, before the whole things glowed and turned a glossy brown, looking like a replica of his holly wand.

"Here you are, Harry." Ollivander handed the wand over to him. As soon as Harry's hand grasped it, the wand glowed brightly and felt warm in his hand. Harry gasped at the feeling, his eyes widening. The glow engulfed his body before it faded back into nothing.

"Oh my, that is a much better match for you, isn't it?" Ollivander chuckled. He grabbed the discarded Holly wand and placed it in a spare wand box. "I do believe I shall trade you that wand for this one. It will come in handy in the future. Perhaps one of your children will inherit it?"

Harry smiled gratefully at the wand maker. "Do you have a holster for this?" Harry grinned. "I don't think it'd be the best idea to keep it in my pocket."

Ollivander nodded in agreement. Snapping his fingers, a holster appeared in his other hand. The material was black with Harry's full initials engraved in emerald green. Harry blinked at the man, wondering why he would even have this as Harry had never asked for a holster before. Ollivander chuckled at the obvious confusion. "Holsters are spelled to engrave the initials of their buyer into the leather."

Harry nodded, taking the offered holster and strapping the holster onto his arm and placing the wand into it. "It's spelled to open at a snap of your fingers and it will never fall off or open on its own. It's spell and water resistant, and no one but you will be able to open it," Ollivander explained while humming. Harry nodded.

"That'll be three galleons." Harry handed over the money before turning to leave. He didn't bother asking anything else, his head was hurting from the information he'd just gotten and he didn't need any more of a headache that he was sure to get if he stayed any longer.

* * *

Harry walked through Diagon Alley, not bothering with his cloak, having stored it in his pouch with his money bag. He had never thought that he was going to hide from everyone during the entire shopping trip; he'd just not wanted them to see him going into Ollivander's. He didn't need the entire wizarding world knowing that he needed a new wand.

Sighing, Harry ignored the stares and made his way into Madam Malkin's. Harry was greeted immediately by the elder witch, and was more than happy to inform her of what he needed. He ordered a full wardrobe, in greens, dark blues, and black. He asked her to charm them to be self-fitting and asked if she could include dragon hide boots as well. The seamstress seemed more than pleased at the large order, and Harry thought it might be because of it being summer and Hogwarts students not needing their uniforms for another month or so.

Harry thanked her and told her to owl the completed set to him. Madam Malkin nodded, and jotted down notes on her parchment notepad that she used to keep track of her orders. Harry left the shop with a polite goodbye, only to be brushed off by the working seamstress.

Harry removed a list from his pocket, not really remembering everything that he'd come here for. The list was helpful and Harry was glad his mother had suggested that he make it.

_Wand - Ollivander's_

_New Wardrobe - Madam Malkin's_

_Supplies (Potions ingredients, quills, parchment, ink well- look into self-inking quills - and various other items that may be useful for the up-coming school year)_

_Visit the Eeylops Owl Emporium for a new cage for Hedwig (one much bigger than the other one), owl treats, a new perch, and anything else that she might like._

_Pick up muggle supplies in Muggle London (laptop -could be useful if the right runes are carved into it- , pens, pencils, journals, food -pizza, burgers, other things wizards don't eat- , and anything else that may be interesting to attempt to work in a magical environment by using the right runes)._

_Make sure to purchase new muggle clothing and trainers as well._

_Purchase a new trunk, hopefully with enlargement enchantments as well as multiple compartments._

_A new school bag, charmed to be feather light, an enlargement charm of the inside, and multiple pockets._

_To be added to as I think of more things to pick up._

Harry groaned at the list, berating himself mentally for not doing this sooner. He'd do his shopping in the Wizarding World first so that it wouldn't look suspicious that he was carrying so many bags and not just shrinking them down. School shopping was first as he'd need these things when his letter came and Harry didn't feel like having to go back out and pick them up when he was already here. He would have his supplies for Hedwig picked up by Missy when he got back to the Manor. In fact, he'd call her and have her take back all the things he'd bought from Diagon Alley to the Manor. He was actually rather relieved that he wouldn't have to carry everything by himself, as he had quite a load to pick up. First thing was first, he was going to visit the magical luggage store that wasn't too far away from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry refolded the list and quickly made his way to the shop. Sure enough, it was located just three stores down from the twins' store. The sign was a simple trunk surrounded by other bags and suitcases. Harry entered the store and wasn't surprised to note the lack of other customers. It was well into the summer, and muggle-borns and muggle-raised Half-bloods wouldn't be here to buy their things for a while now.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A kind woman, Julie her name tag read, asked.

"Yes, I'm looking to purchase a new trunk? I'm hoping to get one with multiple compartments, feather light charmed, and an expansion enchantment?" Harry smiled at her.

Julie's face lit up. "Oh, I have just the thing. It's also enchanted to open with a set password and has a library built into one of its compartments. It's one of the most popular for Hogwarts students, though it's pretty expensive. The trunk will also shrink on command; you'd have to set that later though."

Harry smiled, "Would you also have a school bag with some of the same qualities? Obviously not a library built in, but more than one pocket, feather light, with an expansion charm?"

"Yep, we have something like that." Julie nodded. "It's also password protected."

Harry nodded, "That'll be perfect. I'll have a house-elf by the name of Missy come and pick them up in a little while."

Julie grinned at him, "Shopping day, eh? Well, I wish you luck."

Harry waved to her as he left the shop. At least his trunk would make keeping things in order at the dorm room easier. The school bag would be infinitely better than the current rag that the Dursleys supplied him with. The thing was falling apart at the seams.

After picking the necessary things up for Hedwig, Harry called for Missy. The House-elf appeared with an enthusiastic pop. Harry instructed her to take the things back to the Manor and to pick up his trunk and bag after she was done. Missy nodded happily, and disappeared with another pop. Harry sighed. Next he would have to head to the muggle world and pick up the things he wanted from there.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when he left the Alley and appeared on Charring Cross Road. It was raining out, making foot traffic near non-existent. Harry grinned as he stepped out into the rain and pulled up his hood. His cloak would be mistaken for a raincoat and he was wearing muggle clothing underneath it.

Harry walked up the street and entered the nearest supper market. He grabbed a cart (wonderful inventions) and strolled through the each isle. He bought all the materials for making pizza (a food he dearly missed from the muggle world), burgers, steaks, cheese , ketchup, mustard, ham, fruits, vegetables, and other items that seemed to look good. In almost no time, his cart was filled with all different foods.

He left the food department and made his way to stationary where he grabbed the pens, pencils, paper, journals, and other things that he thought would be more comfortable for him to use than quills. Harry still wasn't good at writing with the annoying feathers, and grabbed a package of fountain pens, just in case he never got the hang of the writing utensils of the Wizarding World.

Making his way to the electronics department, Harry studied each laptop. He needed one that would hold a lot of data and be big enough for the runes he (and Remus) had selected to convert it to running on magic and not electricity. He grabbed a small TV, a DVD player, VHS player and added it to his cart. He also added quite a few movies that he had always wanted to watch since he was a child and others that seemed interesting.

Harry smirked at the stunned employees of the Market. They didn't seem to believe that a sixteen year old was buying all of this, and were keeping a close eye on him. Harry made his way over to the other electronics, wanting to see what was there. A cell phone would be of no use to him, and nothing else really appealed to his tastes. Deciding that he was done, Harry made his way to the checkout lane.

As the cashier was ringing him up, Harry took out his money pouch and discretely tapped it twice with his wand, converting the money to muggle pounds instead of galleons. Harry had to force down the snicker that wanted to erupt when he handed the cashier the money. It seemed they really hadn't expected him to be able to pay.

Harry rolled the cart out of the store and stopped beside the building. The rain hid most of the goings-on, and no one from the parking lot would see him. He called for Missy, and asked her to put the food away and take everything else to his room. The house-elf nodded and vanished with the items.

Harry frowned as he tried to think of where to go next. He would need to get the muggle clothing from a different store, as this one hadn't carried much of anything. Harry had never really been far into London before and had only known about the Super Market after passing it a few times on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Sighing, Harry decided to put off the rest until it wasn't raining and he could wander around more.

"Potter Manor," Harry stated. He disappeared with a pull to his naval.

* * *

_Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor,_

_Your previous letter was informative and very intriguing. Your dog-father should be receiving a letter from Bella soon._

_To your speculation of why I needed proof and could not forcibly obtain it; do read up on blood magic, I suspect that it will be very informative._

_Yes, I meant the Gray Lady, how astute of you to guess that. Bravo._

_They cast those on my orders and, as much as they did not want your death, they dared not incur my wrath._

_Yes, brat, that is concerning. The fact that you seem to find it normal is even more concerning. Anything you wish to share? Obviously, you need not say anything on the matter, but I have a very good idea of exactly how your 'family' treated you. Dumbledore goes too far, and I suggest you find a solicitor and file charges of negligent abuse against the old coot._

_Don't sound so excited, boy. Yes, you and I are third cousins I believe. Before you ask, yes that is considered close family in the Wizarding World._

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

The letter had been waiting for him when he had arrived home. Harry was understandably shocked that the man had written back at all. He suspected it had something to do with the fact they were related and Harry was the Dark Lord's only living relation left in the Wizarding World.

The letter was rather sarcastic, Harry noted. The other letters he'd received had been far more formal. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the intense headache that threatened to take over. The advice given about his family was rather concerning, seeing how Harry had put a great deal of effort in having no one know how the Dursley's had treated him. Having someone guess like the Dark Lord had was concerning to Harry, since not even his closest friends knew how the Dursley's had really treated the wizard while he was in their loving care.

_'Loving my ass,'_ thought Harry. Shaking his head, he brushed off the rather depressing thoughts that threatened to take hold. The last thing that he needed was to get depressed over this stuff. It was bad enough that he was being reminded of it at all.

Sighing, he turned to the pile of things that he had purchased while shopping. The TV and other supplies that went with it would be added to the study; no doubt his mother would enjoy the thought of the muggle appliance being added to the home. Harry would only have to add the correct runes to each electronic. Remus had taught the trick to him, having taken Ancient Runes in Hogwarts and had done this process with some of his own things. Being a muggle-born werewolf, Remus lived in a muggle cottage since no job in the wizarding world would take him or sell him land. Even though the cottage was originally muggle, the magic that had been added to it still made it impossible for the electronics to work right, and since Remus rather enjoyed muggle electronics, he had figured out a sequence of runes that would convert the energy each device ran on to magic, something that there was plenty of in any magical area. Quite a few things had exploded because of the attempts until the werewolf was finally able to get it right.

When Harry had talked about how he wished that wizards could use a muggle appliance, Remus had told him the story and had taught him the correct runes to use and the order that they would need to be put in. Harry had been ecstatic, which he still was, and had told the werewolf that he would buy his own things and try the suggestion immediately.

Now that he had the things he wanted, Harry was a tad nervous. This was his first time working with Runes, and though he planned on studying them, that didn't mean he recognized any of the ones that were drawn on the parchment Remus had given him. Some of the symbols were completely unrecognizable as even an object; Harry could almost believe that they were in multiple languages. Ancient Egyptians, Mayans, Aztecs, Indonesians, Romans, Greeks, and other cultures had developed their own runes which could be used in coexistence if one was proficient enough to dedicate themselves to figuring each one out. Harry, however, was nowhere near either skill level, but apparently Remus was.

Carefully, Harry took out a small penknife that he would use to actually carve the runes into each object. Delicately, he started to carve each one into the TV. It was an agonizing five minutes before Harry completed the last rune and carefully set down the television. Holding his breath, he pressed the on button and nearly whooped with joy as the television flared to life. Grinning, he switched the thing off and proceeded to turn his attention on his other possessions.

It was nearly an hour later before Harry was done, and the Pennatus Lupus was more than proud at the results. He hadn't really believed Remus when he had proclaimed that he could convert the energy used, but it was obvious that the werewolf had known what he was talking about. All Harry had to do was push in a bit of magical energy into each rune sequence every few months so that they wouldn't run out of magic.

"That's amazing," Lily breathed, looking at the television with interest. "Remus found the sequence then? I always wondered if he had managed it or not."

Harry nodded before summoning Dobby. He asked the excited house-elf if he could find a spare table and bring it into the study. The elf nearly bounced in joy before disappearing. Harry shook his head and made his way into the bedroom with the laptop that he had purchased.

Harry hadn't really ever considered buying a laptop before this, as he hadn't really known what he would do with the thing and had thrown the idea out when he found out that electronics blew up when someone tried to use them in a magic filled area. It was widely considered that the two opposing energies, electricity and magic, couldn't coexist without producing a violent explosion due to the fact the electricity was mostly a generated energy, not natural in occurrence, while magic was a natural force that didn't need any outside help to produce. Harry thought the theory was rather lacking, but figured that it really wasn't that important since the Wizarding World didn't prefer muggle things anyways.

_'Hermione's going to love this,'_ Harry thought, looking at the laptop in glee. He froze, and his face paled. _'HERMIONE!'_

He had forgotten about Ron and Hermione in all the chaos of the past week. Really, he couldn't say that he didn't have very good cause, but the fact of the matter was that he had forgotten his best friends. They were probably worried sick about him, especially since neither of them would have been able to reach him by owl. The only reason that Sirius' owl had been able to get in was because the owl had been keyed in by Harry when he'd gotten there. Remus had been using the owl as his own and Harry would rather the werewolf have a way to get in touch with him instead of panicking when the owls came back.

In his stupidity, he'd forgotten Pig and Errol. Harry groaned, before taking out some parchment and paper. He'd need to apologize profusely. Frowning, Harry decided that some things couldn't be explained by owl and would need to be explained in person. A solution popped into his head rather quickly. Grinning, he started the letter to his two best friends, knowing that both would be at the Burrow around this time in the summer.

* * *

_Hi 'Mione, Ron,_

_First off, I am so sorry. As you probably guessed, I'm not longer staying at the Dursley's and have moved into a different location. I've been emancipated and am living in Potter Manor, actually. In the chaos that was happening, which I will explain in person, I forgot to key Errol and Pig into the wards._

_Yeah, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize until right now, and I know you're all probably panicking since you haven't heard from me, so I can't apologize enough._

_I can't explain everything right now, and I was wondering if I could come to the Burrow for a while? It would be easier to tell your family in person._

_I apologize once again for probably giving you a heart attack, but I'm fine and I'll see you as soon as you reply._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

_HARRY JAMES POTTER!_

_You are in so much trouble the next time that I see you. Do you know what you did to me when Pig and Errol came back with our gifts still in their possession and no response from you? We thought you were dead, you enormous prat! Did you even think of telling us before you disappeared from the face of the earth?_

**_I've stolen the quill from 'Mione, mate, but Merlin, she's raging mad at you. Something happen on your majority, didn't it? I won't expect you to reply now, but you better tell us as soon as you get here. Mum says that you've been keyed into the floo, so I'll see you soon! She also says that you are to come over as soon as you finish reading this. _**

**_See you soon mate, and just a warning, 'Mione's still going at it._**

**_Ron._**

* * *

Harry winced as he read the letter. It sounded like Hermione was more than just a little mad at him. Truthfully, he was hoping that she'd be more relieved than anything else.

*The paper-gazer is not happy, nope. What did the covered eyes do to the paper-gazer to make the she human so upset?* Errol hooted in-between taking drinks from his water.

"I forgot to key you lot into the Manor wards," Harry muttered back, setting the letter down.

Both owls froze as he answered the question. *Does the covered eyes understand us?* Pig trilled in excitement.

"My name's Harry, for the record. Yes, I understand you." Harry smirked at the wide eyed look he was getting. It looked rather amusing on an owl, with their already big round eyes. "You guys feel free to stay in the Owlery for as long as you want before heading back."

Both owls hooted their thanks and took flight. Harry chuckled before leaving his bedroom. He'd have to find Remus and Sirius and tell them that he was going to be gone for a bit. He'd also have to tell Remus that his runes worked just fine.

"Siri?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the muffled reply of his godfather. Opening the door led to the sight of both his godparents watching Remus' television that he'd apparently brought to the Manor. Sirius looked mesmerized by the device and didn't even glance up from the program to greet his godson. Harry fought back a snicker.

"I'm going to the Weasley's. We may be coming back here or staying there, so don't worry if I'm not back by dinner."

Remus smiled at him and nodded. Both glanced at the dog animagus that was skillfully ignoring the conversation in favor of an episode of what looked like a cartoon. Harry didn't recognize it and decided to ignore the program altogether.

Giggling at his godfather's antics, Harry left the room and made his way down the main hall. The castle was made of four wings, North, East, South, West, along with some dungeons, and three towers. Currently, they were in the North Wing, which held the bedrooms, a library, and a small gathering room (muggles would call it a 'living room'). The East wing was made up of the kitchens, dining hall, another three gathering rooms and few storage rooms. It was in the main gathering room in the East Wing, the biggest of all the other's in the castle, that Harry had the floo connected. The West Wing was made up of a few more bedrooms, three potions labs and another, smaller, library. It also held a tower, which had a few more bedrooms along with an observatory on the top for Astronomy.

The South wing was made up of the main library and a few different studies. There were also a few different storage rooms and some rooms that were empty. The last two towers were also connected to that wing, though Harry had yet to explore those. The dungeons were just that, loaded with prison cells and ancient torture devices that looked muggle in origin. There was a main corridor that was filled with manacles attached to the wall, probably having been used when a prisoner was needed to be interrogated or when the cells were filled.

Harry had originally thought that the Manor was only a mansion when they had first arrived. It wasn't until that he started flying that he realized the place had a glamour, probably just in case the wards ever became weak enough to fall. Harry knew that would never happen, now that his magic had entered the wards and strengthened them on his arrival. The wards would never fully dissolve as long as a Potter was still living, and would only gain more power each time a new Potter came to live in the house.

Harry removed the glamour with a simple command, and was nearly shocked at the giant castle that was revealed. It wasn't the size of Hogwarts, a bit smaller, but still, he owned a bloody castle! It seemed that the Potters were such an old family that the castle would have been considered normal when it was first built nearly three thousand years ago. Three thousand years ago! Harry could easily understand how his family had been one of the First Twelve that had founded Magical Great Britain nearly a thousand years prior. The Potter family, unlike popular belief, had not merely descended from Gryffindor but his daughter had married into the family. Being Gryffindor's only child, the Potter line had been the sole heirs to the Gryffindor line later down the road and people began to assume that they merely started with Gryffindor.

Harry scoffed; even his father had fallen into the same trap as everyone else. According to the family texts, the first record of the Potter family was in magical Ancient Greece, where they were known as the Aγγειοπλάστης clan. Harry had no idea how to even pronounce the name and didn't even try. The texts explained that at that point in time, all families were mostly referred to by the occupation that they worked at. The name Aγγειοπλάστης translated to potter in English, which made sense as the family was known for its pottery that they crafted, having been the best around. Harry had been more than interested in discovering this, and he wondered just how much of the Greek pottery that was showcased in muggle museums that were made by his ancestors.

When they had come to what would become the United Kingdom, they had been forced to learn English so that they could communicate with the people there. This was a good few centuries after they first started recording family history and were already a very rich family from their craft works, aristocrats in Greece countries as they became established. They had translated their last name to English, becoming the Potters, and had then helped the others of the Twelve establish the magical world away from the muggles. At the time, muggles were already beginning to hunt down witches and wizards because of muggle religion, and the magical worlds was banning together to hide from the hunt.

It appeared that the wards on the Ministry of Magic were actually helped created by his family and the Malfoy family. The Twelve consisted of the Potters, the Malfoys, the Prewetts, the Weasleys (Harry was shocked at the revelation), the Blacks, the Bones, the Zabinis, the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs, and the Evanses. Out of these families, Harry had nearly twitched to discover that he was the Lord of four of them and Secondary heir to two more.

Harry grimaced as he finally arrived at the East Wing's floo connected fire-place. Since this was the biggest gathering room, Harry had thought it was rather obvious to put the floo here. He was starting to regret not adding another connection to the fireplace in his study as the walk here was long and tedious.

Grabbing the floo powder from the bowl next to the fireplace, Harry stepped inside and readied himself. He was still as bad at floo travel as he was when he'd first tried it in second year. The only upside was he landed where he intended to now, but it still threw him out of the fireplace. Clearing his throat, he announced clearly, "The Burrow."

Green fire engulfed him and he disappeared.

* * *

Ron and his family had apparently remembered exactly how bad he was at floo travel and were waiting to catch him as he shot out of the fireplace. Harry grimaced at the soot he was covered in and quickly Vanished the offending dirt and grime.

"So mate," Ron said, grinning at him. "Emancipated, huh?"

Harry grinned, "Yep, it's rather brilliant if you ask me. I don't have to live at the Dursleys, and I can do magic wherever I want without getting into trouble."

"Hello, Harry dear," Molly engulfed him in a large hug. "I'm so happy to see that you're alright. I was worried to death when the owls came back with everything we'd sent off."

Harry winced. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley. I'd completely forgotten that they wouldn't be able to get into the wards."

"It's alright, dear. You're alright and that's all that matters." Mrs. Weasley smiled serenely at him. An excited Hermione and Ginny tackled him next. His wolf wined in delight as it acknowledged his pack-mates. Harry had to fight back the urge to check them over for any injuries or differences in appearance from the long separation (even though it'd only been nearly two months).

"Good to see you, Harry," Arthur smiled at his surrogate son. Bill and Charlie were also there and gave him a pat on the back. Harry fought the urge to loudly whine in contentment. Even Percy gave him a happy smile. Harry was surprised at this, seeing how Percy reacted the previous year. Percy clearly saw the surprise and winked at the winged wolf hybrid.

"The Minister expected me to be acting a certain way towards you last year. As I was the only one in the Order that was close to the Minister, I needed to retain that position, which meant neither you nor my family could know that I was acting." Percy shrugged. "Not that it helped much. With the Minister being replaced, I don't really need to keep up the appearance anymore. The twins have already been told."

Harry grinned at him. He'd always considered Percy an older brother, so last year had been hard when he'd thought Percy considered him insane. Finding out Percy had never thought that at all was a relief.

"So, first things first," Harry grinned at them all. "What would you all say that we discuss everything at Potter Manor? I've been trying to hide from Dumbledore, so it would be best to do this there so that he can't track me here."

He was met with shocked faces that quickly morphed into beaming smiles. He held out his ring and instructed that they each place their pinkie on it. After he was sure that they were all touching it, Harry whispered "Potter Manor", and they were all off.

They landed at the front gates of the now castle. Harry repeated the incantation he'd said with the twins, Remus, and Sirius so that they castle would always recognize and accept them. Grinning, he showed them into the castle.

"Wow," Bill whispered. "I've heard stories of Potter Manor, but no one's been here for centuries."

Harry nodded, humming happily. "Yep, I haven't figured out why yet, but once I get far enough into the family history texts I should know."

"How far are you?" Arthur asked, following Harry as they were led to the largest gathering room in the East wing.

"I'm at the founding of Magical Britain. I've already completed three books," Harry grinned at their stunned looks. "Yeah, that was my reaction when I saw how many there were. The popular belief that we started from Gryffindor's line is a complete myth. Apparently, the Potters are Greek in origin, dating from before Greece was an official country for the muggles."

Hermione whistled, knowing exactly how impressive that was. "That's nearly three thousand years ago!"

Harry nodded, "And that's only the recorded time of the family history. It's hinted that we were around a few centuries beforehand as well. But according to my ancestors, the Potter name came from the fact that we were originally Greek Potters, which was how we gained our fortune. At that point in time, families were named after their occupations. Not all of us were Potters, of course, but the main family was. Others worked on different crafts and ward making."

They'd reached the gathering room, the Weasleys stopping to take in the sight of the room itself.

There were three couches and four different cushioned chairs, all in a brilliant blue color. Three windows on the left side of the room showed the scenery from the outside garden and forest, covered by the same brilliant blue colored curtains. There were beautiful wooden tables place around the room, some of them small with the only purpose of holding a vase with flowers. A small bookshelf sat against the right wall, displaying antique pots (probably a testament the original family occupation).

Harry walked over to one of the chairs, the one facing all of the other chairs and couches. He gestured for the rest to take a seat as well.

"Wow, mate," Ron glanced around in awe. "This is amazing."

Harry nodded, "It was a little much when I first saw it. I mean, really, I own a bloody castle. Even with Remus and Sirius living here, it's still huge."

"Sirius?" Hermione stared at him, as if she was questioning his sanity.

Harry looked at the faces of the Weasleys, their sheepish expressions telling him that they'd forgotten to inform her of Sirius' survival.

"The Veil spit him back out this week. We managed to get him cleared using my parent's will. Apparently it had never been fulfilled, which was how Sirius was able to be sent to Azkaban in the first place." Harry explained quickly. He didn't feel like going into all the detail at this exact moment.

Hermione nodded, satisfied that he wasn't insane. He grinned at her, and she flushed. It was obvious that she knew that he was well aware of what she'd been thinking.

"So, what happened during your majority?" Ron finally asked.

Harry grinned wickedly. "Turns out, mum wasn't a muggle-born."

Arthur and Molly glanced at each other confusedly. "What do you mean, dear?" Molly asked, obviously not having a clue as to what Harry could have meant, saying that Lily wasn't muggle-born.

Harry smirked at them, "Really? Lily Evans?"

Arthur gaped at him, rapidly making the connection. "The Evans family? But they'd been producing nothing but squibs for decades!"

The other Weasleys had obviously heard the name before, but Hermione seemed clueless and out of the loop. Harry took pity on her an explained. "The Ancient and Noble House of Evans was one of the Founding Twelve, the ones who originally created the Ministry of Magic. A few decades ago, the family started producing only squibs, witches and wizards with only enough magic in their core to survive, but not enough to actively use spells. Mum was actually a Half-blood, the daughter of two squibs or a muggle and a squib. This is the real reason Aunt Petunia hates magic so much, as she was born a squib and mum was a witch. Everyone assumed that mum was muggle-born though, since my aunt actively kept the family history from her to spite her and assured their parents that mum knew."

"Oh my," Molly muttered, shocked that anyone could be so cruel to a member of their own family.

"Emancipation means that you took the Heritage Ritual to confirm all the bloodlines that you were heir and Lord of," Bill looked at Harry. "What was the result? The Potters were the sole descendants of Gryffindor, so you should be Lord Potter-Evans-Gryffindor at least."

Harry nodded, "Sirius left me the Black lordship and refuses to take it back as well."

Bill nodded, "Secondary heir ships?"

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw, from the Evans line." Harry answered easily. "That's where I actually get parsletongue from, not from Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione, who had been told of what Dumbledore told Harry to explain the ability, scoffed. They'd all known that that idea was implausible with the extent that Harry was able to use it.

"So what was so distinct about your majority, and why does it have to do with your mum being an Evans? I mean, that does make you a pureblood, but still." Charlie frowned at Harry.

The matriarch and patriarch of the family where gaping at the boy in complete shock, knowing full well what creature was famous for breeding with the Evans line. It was more a shock as they knew Harry hadn't changed in appearance like he should have. Harry grinned at them and blatantly fingered his pedant. Understanding flashed in the eyes of both adults.

"Harry," Hermione began. "Take the necklace off."

"I knew that you'd get it first!" Harry beamed at the smiling witch. He unclasped the pendant and placed it in his pocket. All the previously hidden features of his inheritance were on display for them all to see.

Bill, Percy, and Ron gaped in shock at him, knowing exactly what he was. Hermione and Ginny cooed at his new look and seemed to restrain themselves from petting him. The Weasley parents merely observed his new features in interest. It was Charlie who had the strongest reaction, though.

Harry glanced at the elder boy in amusement as he studied Harry's wings in detail. Charlie had almost warped over to the Pennatus Lupus' side to begin examining him. Harry whined in contentment as his wings were stroked gently, before Charlie moved onto his ears and furry head. Harry could feel his tail wagging in pleasure at the feeling of being petted, and the wolf in him panted happily. Only a member of his pack would ever be allowed this close to his person without being warned away. In fact, it seemed that this very thought had occurred to every other person in the room, even Hermione who was only going on what she knew about wolves and werewolves.

Charlie remained oblivious as he began examining Harry's clawed hands, but stopped on his scar. "Whoa, that is not what it looked like before." Charlie whispered, looking at the tattoo like mark. The observation was quickly ignored for studying more of Harry's new body parts. Thankfully, Charlie knew enough to avoid his tail.

"Really, Charlie, stop molesting poor Harry." Bill snickered at the look of horror on his younger brother's face, and the grin his other brother flashed him.

"This does explain why you were wary about discussing this at the Burrow," Percy muttered, taking in everything that had changed on the younger male.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione looked at Harry in thought. "I thought magical creatures couldn't be part of prophetic visions, as their actions were dictated by a different force of magic than a wizard or witch."

"That would be correct," Harry nodded. "I wondered if you would get that."

Both Hermione and Harry filled in the others on what they were talking about. Harry explained what he'd learned over the summer and what Dumbledore had done with his parents, basically handing them over to the slaughter to set a trap for the Dark Lord. He told them about the letters, and how Harry and they were now safe from the war if they refrained from attacking a Death Eater first.

The family was understandably teary eyed when they realized that Harry had asked for their safety. The fact that his wolf allowed them to touch him only added to the fact that Harry considered them pack, and a Pennatus Lupus was known for being the most protective creature out there when it came to pack. To a wolf, pack was something that was more important than family, and it warmed all their hearts that Harry put that much faith into them.

"I have to ask you all something," Harry began as the settled down. "Why are you so poverty stricken when you're one of the Founding Twelve?"

There was silence from the Weasleys. The children were wide eyed, obviously not knowing that they'd been part of the Twelve.

Bill was frowning at Harry. "I think you're mistaken, Harry. We weren't part of the Twelve."

Harry frowned at them both, before summoning the book he'd been reading on his family history. He flipped open to the part he wanted and began reading aloud.

_"Our family has met once again with those of the other heads of house. There are twelve in all, some from other countries like us, and others that herald from this place called Europe and speak in the English tongue. Each of family is studying what can be done about the muggle plague, as they hunt down or kind and burn our families under the notion that they are above us and that we are spawns of the one they call Satan. I know not how they come to this process of thought, but I know that we are all in danger if they are able to find us._

_The muggles cannot deal with magic and its existence in this place, so unlike Greece where we were thought demigods and were treated with nothing but the utmost respect and kindness. Now we find nothing but disdain and hatred. Muggles are a fickle breed, so cut off from nature that they destroy it without thought. They burn down forests and chop down trees for their own conveniences, planting nothing to replace the life they have taken. They worship a god, who is cruel and disdainful, not kind in the least. They call him merciful, but where is that mercy as they kill our brethren and families? Where is his mercy as the children scream as fire peels and burns their skin and smoke fills their young lungs?_

_There is no mercy, no reprieve from the threat the abominations that the muggle kind are. Muggles shall be defined as those who destroy, kill, and show no mercy, who are without the connection to the natural world and the order of things. They are natures mistakes, and after these wards are complete, they will never threaten our race again._

_The Malfoy family has donated an estate to become the home to our great government that will keep order in the World of Magic. The Bones provide protection and enforcement of the laws that will enact. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins will provide a safe haven to educate our children in the ways of life that we go by. The Evanses will provide the power to fuel the magic of the wards. The Zabini family will give land that may become the market to the world, as will the Black's. The Prewetts will provide the land that may be called upon for needs that may arise later in the future, and they offer knowledge that may be used for the wards. The Weasleys provide the intelligence on the movements of muggles, and the protections for each magical village too far out to be covered by the advanced wards._

_The Potters, we provide the finance that will fund each project. We provide the knowledge of advance warding, the craft are famous for. We will build the stone of the Twelve, where each family will bind their magic to forever more be offered as protection to all of magical kind._

_Law and Order will come from each our families. There will be twelve, and only twelve, who dictate the rules of our world and pass judgment on those who betray. There will never be more, and never be less, for twelve is what founded magical Europe and twelve is what will look over it as the world progresses._

_So it has been agreed, so mote it be."_

Harry stopped reading, and looked up at the family of redheads. "You're part of two of the Founding Twelve, so I would assume that would mean you should have some wealth. You should also have a seat of the Wizengamot. In fact, the Wizengamot is far more than the twelve families, isn't it? That's going against the Ancient Decree of the Twelve, if this is correct. If it is, then the Ministry is breaking the Decree and could easily be completely taken over by the descendants of the Twelve, not counting that we can claim the family magic back from the Warding stone that fuels the protections of Wizarding Britain."

Arthur looked impressed at the tome in Harry's lap. "Yes, the Weasley family is part of the Founding Twelve, as are the Prewetts. The reason why we're not wealthy like the other families is simply because a few generations ago, the Weasley patriarch of the time died before he could name his magical heir. Since then, we've been locked out of the family vault. Molly can easily access the Prewett vaults, but as she is no longer a Prewett by name, she's not the Prewett heiress anymore."

Molly nodded, "My aunt is waiting for Ron to graduate before she picks who will be the Prewett heir and take up the name. Until then, we're going to wait and have all the children tested to see if the Weasley family vault accepts them as the new Lord or Lady. Ginny will have to have come into her Majority at that time."

Harry blinked, "That's rather complicated. What would happen if the twins gained Lordship? I know that magical twins are connected and magic registers them as the same person, so how would that work?"

Molly shook her head, "Fred and George aren't allowed to be tested until all the others have been for that very reason. The whole thing is far too much hassle, and we do fine for the money that we have, dear."

Harry nodded, frowning. It seemed wrong that the patriarch of the time hadn't named an heir. Had his son been like Harry's own father with his irresponsibility regarding money? But why risk no one ever accessing the vault again to teach your child a lesson? Even Charlus had made sure to name Harry heir before he died so that this very thing didn't happen to the Potter family.

The children, however, were glaring at their parents. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before deciding to just let this play out. It was obvious that the two adult Weasleys had kept the information on their family history from them. Harry grimaced as Ron came to sit by his two best friends. The youngest Weasley was merely glad that he wasn't actually as poor as he'd thought he was, and was content to let his brother's and their sister deal with their parents.

The family bickered for a while before Molly seemed to realize the time. She shooed her family into the floo, before giving Harry a hug and taking off with Hermione. Harry shook his head and glanced at the time himself. Sirius and Remus wouldn't be down for dinner for another hour, just enough time to prepare a pizza.

Harry smirked as he made his way down to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see how they reacted to the muggle food.

* * *

**There was originally a rather long scene where we saw from Ron's point of view, but that was deleted when my word document shut down before I could save it. I'll probably include a similar version in either chapter five or six. **

**As for the guest reviewer who didn't give me a name: Did I force you to read this story? And what do you mean gay? It's not bad to be bisexual or gay (I have many friends who are), and if you believe it is, kindly keep your opinion to yourself! I also don't remember introducing an OC, so I think you're confusing my story with someone else's. Get all the facts before reviewing.**

**To the other guest reviewer who didn't give me a name: While I'm sure you're the same person, if you don't like it, don't read it. I know when DNA came out, but this is fiction, people! I can smudge the details if I want to, and don't read my stories if it bothers you! As for Harry calling Voldemort the Dark Lord, maybe he was being considerate to one of Voldemort's followers? Did you consider that? Or maybe I just felt like having Harry call him that. It's really none of you business. **

**To Autumngold: Thanks for the review! I would have just sent you a reply, but you're a guest reviewer, so this will have to do. Yes, Harry will eventually press charges against Dumbles and the Dursleys, after he gets a solicitor. Thanks for the sympathy, migraines really do suck. -_- You're welcome. While I understand why people do like the pairing, Ginny just seems better suited for the sister role and the way Harry becomes interested in her is a little random and could have been done better. Romance isn't really the focus of the story, but if I eventually do pair Harry with someone, they will be from the series but will not be either Ginny or Cho.**

**Thanks again to drarryfanatic47 for betaing this chapter! **

**Please review! Criticism is welcome but flames are not!**

**~JFHBT **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter decided to be difficult to post. Not write, but post. It seemed that google just doesn't like to cooperate with me...at all. Then with the storms that happened, my internet kept going done at inopportune times. Like, say, in the middle of an email, or an equally important essay that was being written on Google Docs. Not to mention the stupid fact that my laptop got taken over by a virus and I had to have it firebombed (for those who don't know, that means all data on the laptop was utterly destroyed) which meant that there went my Microsoft Word... Now school exams are coming up... life is not good, people. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Have never owned. Will hopefully own in the future, but is no likely. So why you sue me?**

* * *

The summer holidays had never been so fun and free in Harry's life. Before this year, Harry had always been forced to be a slave to his relatives, to endure the punishments that his Uncle forced upon him. He scourged for food and was ran from his cousins' friends as they attempted to chase him down and beat him for their own sick amusement. Even after going to Hogwarts the summer holiday hadn't changed. He was forced, year after year, to return the Dursley household.

_'Not anymore,'_ Harry thought contentedly, as he lay on the plush bed of his room. His room. Not Dudley's Second Bedroom, or the Cupboard Under the Stairs, but his room. Something that belonged solely to Harrison James Potter and no one else would ever be able to lay claim to it.

If Harry was honest, the entire castle was more than he had ever dreamed of owning. Even when he was younger, at the age where other children dreamed of castles and fairy tales, Harry dreamed of a nice flat and a family that loved him with a bedroom of his own. Now, Harry owned a castle, lived with the best godfathers a child could want, and could literally buy anything he'd ever need or want. He'd never have to work a day in his life (not that he wouldn't, he just didn't have to).

There was only one problem with his summer, and that was the unavoidable problems that would arise when he met with the Potter family solicitor. The Daily Prophet wasn't going to be a problem, since he owned most of the shares and they were already kissing up to him so that he wouldn't shut them down, but it wasn't the Prophet that he was worried about. It was Albus Dumbledore that was going to be the problem.

Dumbledore had done more wrongs against Harry than anyone that currently lived in the Wizarding World. He had violated a pureblood will, something that wasn't going to go unnoticed for long. He had placed Harry with abusive muggles and had stolen from the Potter accounts. Harry wouldn't be surprised if that was where Dumbledore had found most of the artifacts that decorated his office, as the Dumbledore family were not an ancient house and couldn't have produced them from the family vaults. Harry would have to take a closer look next time he was at Gringotts and see if he spotted any of the familiar objects.

Harry sighed, and reached for his laptop. It had come in handy with documenting all of his work. Since his school work had to be handwritten, Harry had decided to use the laptop to keep track of everything else. The runes made it possible for him to use it in even Hogwarts and Harry didn't want anyone to be able to steal some of his plans if it was written on parchment. He was also studying muggle classes, things that he would have learned in a muggle school had he not gone to Hogwarts. Wizards made the horrible mistake of losing touch with the muggle world and becoming completely lost on their technology and the goings-on of muggle society.

Harry was determined not to make this mistake and was in the process of learning muggle Biology. It was actually a fascinating subject, even more so when one compared it to the biology of a wizard. The difference was astonishing. Muggles had a lower brain power than wizards did, seemingly due the disconnection from magic and nature. Wizards needed to extra brain power to maintain both connections as well as the normal body functions. Muggles also didn't have a place for their magical cores, making the exact placing of their organs a bit different than wizards. What most wizards failed to realize were that muggles couldn't produce magic at all and they would never be capable. Somewhere along the line, muggles and wizards had gone from being the same species to developing differently. Wizards developed a magical core, muggle did not. The muggles lost their connection to nature over time, and the only muggles who had managed to develop the connection went insane. Some cultures, like the Greeks, had started worshiping those who did develop the connection as prophets. It was prominent enough at the time, that witches and wizards were able to slip unnoticed for a few centuries.

Ancient Egyptian had worshiped wizards as Pharaohs, seeing them as humans possessed by gods. Romans and Greeks called wizards 'demigods' and some even were mistaken for 'gods'. Harry could only imagine how the wizards of those times took advantage of the misconception. Magical creatures had even been able to go wherever they wanted without fear of the muggles attacking them. Honestly, Harry wondered how muggles seemed to ignore the reoccurring accounts of different magical creatures appearing all over the world at different points in time.

He also used his laptop to play the muggle DVDs he'd purchase when he'd gone shopping. Harry had been curious to see if it would work and had been pleasantly surprised when the small disk had played with no problems, and planned on buying more and taking them to Hogwarts with him. It would be amazing to have something to do other than read at the school, even more so now that he'd have his own set of rooms.

Harry smirked at the thought. He had done some digging and had discovered that the known heirs and Lords of any of the Founders were granted their own rooms. No one could call favoritism either, since it was a practice that had been going on since the time of the Founders themselves. The Founders of Hogwarts had set up the system so that their children weren't pressured by the others in their houses to give them better grades or recommendations to the Founders themselves. Harry figured that this was a smart move on their part, since peer-pressure was a problem even in today's times. Wizards seemed mostly ignorant to it, but Harry knew for a fact that muggles were well aware of the issue.

Harry was nearly finished with the fourth tome of the Potter Family history. He was past the Founding of the Wizarding Britain and had moved on to centuries after. Harry had quickly discovered all the families that had married into the Potters; he was intrigued by the surnames that no longer existed in the Wizarding World the most. The tomes also spoke about different things; Harry was most intrigued beginning of the Squibs. It turned out that Squibs had only first started appearing in the late 17th century, when more and more pureblood lines began marrying cousins as new blood was getting harder to find and the notion of marrying a magical creature nearly became taboo.

Harry smirked to himself; it seemed that even magic couldn't stop the mutations that came from marrying into ones' own family. It was more disastrous with muggles, seeing as they didn't have magic to counteract the damage the mutations did. It seemed that Squibs lost their magic during the nine months that the mother carried them. While the magic of the mother and father were supposed to be fed off of and converted into the magic of the child, it seemed that the magic became too busy fighting off the mutations in the child to completely convert over to the budding magical core. Without all the magic focusing on their core, the child was left with only enough to keep a connection with the earth and to stay alive. They didn't have enough to preform spells or to waste any of it on incantations.

The Magical World had been horrified at the time, not understanding what was going on or why it was happening. They ended up casting the child out and sending them to live with the muggles as orphans. Harry found this to be disgusting, as it shouldn't matter if family could do magic or not. Families even went to the trouble of getting rid of any record of the squib child, as it was seen as a sign of weakening of family magicks.

Harry was glad to find out that his ancestor was just as appalled as he was. The Potter family had no qualms about marrying magical creatures and had produced no squibs in their line. Harry wondered if the Malfoys could say the same, and briefly entertained the thought of rubbing the fact in Draco's face next time he saw the prat acting all high and mighty about his family name and so called 'purity'.

The books also held lists of family spells and techniques that had been developed over the centuries. Harry had bookmarked each of these spots and was in the process of copying the information onto the laptop. He had been interested in some of the things written, but didn't want to remove any of the books from the Manor if he was still studying the information when school came around. Harry didn't really like the idea of having the books out of the safety of the wards. Only a Potter could remove them from the Island, so they were more than safe here.

Remus had started teaching Harry Ancient Runes as well. Harry had thought that the subject would be boring when signing up for electives at the end of his second year, but he was quickly being proven wrong on all accounts. Each rune did something different and held a specific meaning when being used in a sequence. Even runes that caused different effects in other cultures weren't completely identical to their counterparts in another language. It seemed that magic was incapable of replicating the same exact effects as something already in existence. There was always a slight difference that made each rune different.

Of course, Harry was only learning one set at a time, as to not get them confused with other sets. He started out in Ancient Greek runes, feeling that this was appropriate considering the origin of his family. Remus had agreed that it did seem rather appropriate to him as well. The werewolf was always one to encourage someone to learn about their history, as history was an important part of the present.

Looking back on the misconceptions caused by having a History teacher who never taught anything, Harry thought this was a rather apt way to describe the subject. The Wizarding World didn't remember their history because of the horrid teaching done by Cuthbert Binns for over a century. All they ever learned in that class was about the Goblin Wars...and that was it. Harry had only gotten through the exams every year by studying on his own time or with Hermione. Ron hadn't even bothered, seeing as the youngest Weasley was still under the impression that it didn't matter if he did.

Harry glanced at the time, and groaned as he realized that it was nearly 2:00 pm. Harry's appointment with his solicitor was in thirty minutes and the Pennatus Lupus hadn't bothered getting ready yet. Sighing, he saved the document on his laptop and closed the lid. He bookmarked the page he was on in his Family Tomes as well, not wanting to lose where he was at in the rather large book.

It was time to get ready.

* * *

Ernest Wilford had been the Potter family solicitor for nearly two decades, having inherited the position from his father. Sadly, James Potter had died only a few years after Ernest had started working for the Potters, leaving his one year old son as the only Potter left. Ernest had been forced to take up a job as a temporary lawyer for the Ministry, the only job that his qualifications would allow for him to flourish at.

When he had received the letter from Harry Potter, Ernest had been more than a little excited. As a solicitor, Ernest was unable to do anything without his clients' permission and had forced to stand by and watch as the press dragged the Potter name through the muck. To say that he was relieved that he would be allowed to do something about this from now on was an understatement.

Harry had explained everything that Ernest needed to know in the letters, and had sent various different documentations of proof that they would need. The only thing Ernest needed now was Harry's consent to take a medical scan from a Healer of their choosing. The scan was needed as proof of abuse in the case with the muggles. They were to be tried in the Wizarding World, but since they were muggles they would carry out their sentence in a muggle prison. Not that Ernest didn't find that amusing, it was well known muggle inmates were very vicious in their disapproval of child abuse. Well, to someone who kept in touch with the muggle world, it was.

Ernest glanced at the time; Harry seemed to be running a bit late. It was already five past 2:30 pm, the scheduled time of their meeting. Not that Ernest blamed the teen; the solicitor remembered his own reluctance to do things at a certain time when he was sixteen. Schedules usually got forgotten as something managed to distract him. Ernest chuckled; teenagers were prime examples of muggle ADD at its finest. The weirdest things seemed to distract them sometimes.

Finally, the Floo lit up and the young Lord stepped out. Ernest wasn't sure of all of the titles that Harry carried, but decided it would be rude to ask right away. If it became necessary for him to know, then he would ask. It would be rude to pry into the life of an almost complete stranger.

An almost complete stranger, because Ernest remembered the teen before him as a baby being coddled by his father on one of their meetings. Looking at the nearly grown man before him, he saw none of the baby Harry once one in his features. In fact, Ernest wards' sensed a glamour on the boy, probably hiding some changes his Majority had brought. Usually Ernest would make sure of the identity when a glamour was sensed, but only a Potter could get through the wards around the office without setting off an alarm. It was a rather complex magic that was put in place to stop anyone from spying on a solicitor and a client.

"Harrison Potter?" Ernest wanted to get formalities out of the way.

"Yes," Harry trained emerald eyes on him. "Ernest Wilford?"

Ernest nodded, shaking Harry's hand. "I must say, I was more than pleased when you finally contacted me. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

Harry grimaced, "Yes, well, I was previously unaware of your existence before talking to Griphook about a solicitor."

Ernest nodded, humming as he gathered the needed documents up. "These documents are from Gringotts and various other trusted sources and will serve well in helping with the goal you're looking to achieve. The only thing left is that I must ask you to go through a scan that would record you medical history from age one to now as proof of abuse. Just regulation and protocol for a case like this, nothing more than that."

Harry nodded, frowning. He had suspected that this would be asked of him and had already decided that it was necessary to proceed the way he wanted. He didn't like the idea that everyone would know exactly what the Dursleys had done to him, but he knew that something similar was needed in the muggle courts (usually photographed documentation). "All right. You can call a healer that you find suitable."

Ernest nodded, "I have one on standby just for this. She usually works child abuse cases for muggle-borns and has experience with the charm that's needed."

Harry nodded, fidgeting as Ernest moved over to the fire and floo called someone. There was a short conversation, one Harry stubbornly ignored, and a woman stepped out.

She was tall with black hair that went to her shoulders and framed a borderline aristocratic face. Blue eyes looked around the room and landed on him. Harry blinked at her, and declined his head in acknowledgement. Recognition flashed through her eyes before narrowing. It was obvious that she knew who he was and why he was there, and it was even more obvious that she disproved of his even needing to be here.

"The charms shouldn't take but a moment to cast and another to record all medical history from October 31st, 1981 to July 31, 1997." She glanced at him. "Please stand up and set your bag onto the floor. I don't want the contents to accidently interfere with the magic. Also, it would be best if you moved to the center of the room."

Harry complied and stood a short distance away from the witch. It was annoying to notice that she was taller than him, but he was honestly used to it at this point. She pointed her wand at him and cast the spell without any sound escaping her lips. It was obvious that she was skilled enough at the spell not to need to speak the words to gain the desired effect. Ernest handed her a stack of parchment. The witch tapped her wand on it and twisted it, causing a blue mist to engulf the stack.

"This should do it," she muttered, handing the stack back to Ernest. She turned to Harry. "Should you ever need anything else, just Floo Saint Mungos and ask for Mary Heartnet. I'll see what I can do for you. I hope that you manage to receive the justice that you deserve. It was a pleasure meeting you." Harry nodded his head and shook her hand. Mary turned and walked back to the fireplace, flooing back to Saint Mungos with no other words. Bemused, Harry turned to Ernest, whose face was paling at an astonishing rate as he read the details of the scan.

"Oh, I do believe that this will more than work for what you want." Ernest was pissed. If not for the healing factor of a Pennatus Lupus, he was positive most of this would have killed the teen. Even his Majority couldn't completely fix the damage, proven by the still lithe and small form of the winged canine hybrid. "Do you wish to be an active part of this, or would you like me to handle things from here? You return to school in only a few weeks and you'll need to focus on your studies while there."

Harry hummed, "I would like to be informed of what's happening. You can also find help with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I've already told them to keep in direct contact with you and to keep me updated. Some of the things that have been happening at Hogwarts I would also like investigated, and as Lord Gryffindor, you have my permission to tell the Hogwarts Board exactly what Dumbledore has been doing over the years."

Ernest nodded, "I'll take care of it. I must say, this is much more exciting than being a lawyer for the Ministry."

Harry smiled, "I would hope so. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Wilford."

Ernest shook Harry's hand. "You as well, Lord Potter. Anything you need, you just ask and I'll see what I can do. My family has been the Potter family solicitor for generations."

Harry nodded before making his way to the floo. "I'll remember that, Mr. Wilford." The teen Lord disappeared in a blaze of green, and Ernest was left alone in the office. The elder man signed and added the medical records to his files before penning a note to Amelia Bones. The DMLE head would no doubt jump on this and Ernest would need all the help he could get in his tasks.

This was much more interesting that being a small time lawyer. Ernest couldn't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he found out what was going on and that he couldn't stop it. It was about time that man face consequences for his misdeeds and didn't just pin them on the Ministry. The urge to cackle as he sent the note off with an owl was great. Ernest grinned; he wouldn't be bored for a while. Not by a long shot.

* * *

_Lord Voldemort,_

_Oh. That explains a lot. I never really knew that Blood Magic was so specific in the way that the blood must be taken. That does explain why you needed my blood 'forcibly taken' and couldn't have had someone else offer their blood._

_That makes sense. I always wondered why the greatly feared Death Eaters had such a hard time actually hitting me. It's nice to know that they were missing on purpose._

_Since you seem to have a good idea about the relationship between me and my relatives, I shall not provide more information on the subject. As far as the solicitor goes, yes I have contacted the Potter Family solicitor and am in the process of filing charges for many things besides abuse, such as theft from a family vault and ignoring a pureblood will. I'm sure that the old man will be removed from at least some of his positions, but he definitely won't be Headmaster of Hogwarts anymore. It's nice being the Lord Gryffindor sometimes. You might want to warn the Death Eaters you have on the Hogwarts Board of Directors that there may or may not be an emergency meeting coming up._

_Anyways, I find myself most curious about something. I recently had to acquire a new wand due to the fact a phoenix feather cannot work with a dark magical core. Now, as you probably are aware, this leads to the question: How is it that you are using a wand with a phoenix feather and why does it not reject the connection?_

_As for being close family, I'll try and think on that later. It's a little hard to think of the man who had been trying to kill me for my entire life as family right away, wouldn't you agree? While it may be easy for you to accept, I'm still in a state of shock._

_Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor_

* * *

_Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor,_

_So, you took my advice and researched Blood Magic? I find myself somewhat surprised, having expected you not to bother. I have information from multiple sources that tell me you do not actively research anything without your muggle-born friend holding your hand._

_Yes, I suppose that would make you feel better, to know your family was directly missing you on purpose. Of course, they paid for the audacity, but it did not stop them from continuing on as they were. I believe they are most relieved by your new neutrality._

_So, my guess was correct? I will keep a look out so to see the outcome of this new turn of the tides. It greatly amuses me to see Dumbledore suffer face. I suggest you look up more on the old coot and use your ownership of the Daily Prophet to further tarnish his reputation. I believe you can find out much from his brother Aberforth. He owns the Hogs Head pub in Hogsmeade. A wealth of information of his brother's wrong doings, that one._

_Ah, I wondered if you would learn about that. Yes, originally I was bonded to a Phoenix feather wand with Yew wood. You'll find that when you are first learning magic in Hogwarts, your core is neutral in whether it is Light or Dark. This means that even a Phoenix Feather can bond with you without having a Light core. As far as Dumbledore was aware, I never bothered to get a new wand. However, I did indeed purchase a new wand, using the winnings I gained from teaching the Slytherins poker. I'm sure you realize that Ollivander is able to disguise your wands true appearance with runes, and have concluded that I, too, had this done. I did not, however, give up my old wand. I needed a decoy should I ever be defeated and the wand taken. I did not want or need the old man to realize that I switched wands. My true wand was transported to a secure place until I regained a body and could go retrieve it. I was forced to use my old wand in the graveyard, something that may have helped me in the long run. Dumbledore learned how the wands connected from you, which lead him to continue believing that I was still using my old wand._

_Before you ask, I will not tell you what my real wand is made of unless you also divulge the information. A secret for a secret seems like a fair trade to me._

_I did not expect anything else; we have been at odds for your entire life. As I am significantly older than you, it is easier for me to let matters lie. You, however, have been in the same state of mind for fifteen years and will have a much harder time forgetting the past than I have._

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

_Lord Voldemort,_

_I wouldn't believe everything that you hear. Hermione has never had to hold my hand when researching, not matter how much it appeared to be that way. The Sorting Hat originally wanted me in Slytherin, did you know that? Well, I'm sure the differences between what you've heard and what you've read are now easily explained. Being sorted into Gryffindor didn't get rid of those traits; I just merely hid them better. The Gryffindor Golden Boy was expected to act a certain way, and I merely lead people to believe that was how I truly was._

_Dumbledore has a brother? Huh, all those times that we were in that pub, and I never noticed the resemblance. That makes me feel pretty stupid, actually. Never mind, I'll look into it. I'm sure that his brother will be happy to help me, if what you say is true._

_A secret for a secret, huh? Well, it's not like the information is in trouble of getting out, this is keyed directly to you and no one else in the world can read Parseltongue. Thought I didn't notice the language we were writing in, didn't you? I have the joy of owning the most unique wand in the world! A Pennatus Lupus cannot bond to any core that does not have their fur. As a magical creature with an Earth affinity, I couldn't bond to dead wood either, so the wand itself is made of emerald. You'll be interested to know that my cementing core (yes, I know about those as well) is Dementor's blood. Emerald, Dementor's blood, and the fur of a Pennatus Lupus._

_So, as secret for a secret, it's your turn!_

_Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor_

_P.S. Is it possible for me to just use my name from now on? I'm getting tired of signing that name all the time, with how much that I write you._

* * *

_Lord Harrison,_

_If you truly tire of you signature, the way this letter is addressed is another formal possibility for you to sign a letter to someone who you regularly correspond._

_You, a Slytherin? This does not surprise me as much as it should. You do have some rather Slytherin traits that shine through, and I was beginning to wonder if you were mis-sorted in your first year._

_Interesting. Emerald is a not a common material used to create wands, but as a stone, it is very much a part of nature and can never truly 'die'. Dementor's Blood? I do not wish to speculate how you came to gain that as a Cementing Core. The Pennatus Lupus fur is the only thing that does not surprise me, seeing as that is what you are. Yes, your wand is most unique. I don't believe anyone has a wand similar, but that is the point of having a wand created just for you._

_A secret for a secret: Yew, thirteen inches, a cementing core of Naga blood, and a main core of Drake fur. I'm sure you are completely un-surprised by the two cores being from a serpent creature of some kind._

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

Harry sighed and pushed the letter to the side. He really wasn't surprised that the Dark Lord had opted for the same runes he himself had. It certainly explained why Dumbledore had never said that the Dark Lord had changed wands and had been adamant that Lord Voldemort still used his Phoenix feather wand. Harry wouldn't have even known if he hadn't changed wands himself. This also led to the question of Dumbledore's own wand. The headmaster was obviously completely unaware of the fact that a wizard changed wands after they hit their Majority. Harry wondered if the elder wizard was still using the same wand that he'd had since his childhood. If that was true, Harry didn't even want to know how old that brittle piece of wood was, not even mentioning whatever the core to the wand was.

He had been corresponding with the Dark Lord back and forth for nearly two weeks now. Harry had originally been surprised when the Dark wizard had kept replying to his letters, but wrote it off as unimportant. There were just too many different reasons for Voldemort to write to him to consider and Harry was merely enjoying the conversation more than anything else. The older wizard certainly answered Harry's questions, and that was good enough for Harry. So many people liked to hide information from him that it was almost a novelty to have answers so easily given.

Shaking his head, Harry pushed his thoughts of his third cousin out of his head. He didn't really need to think about this anymore, not with the start of the new term at Hogwarts coming up and Dumbledore had yet to be removed from his post as Headmaster. The Board of Directors were calling an emergency meeting later today to deal with that very matter. Harry was happy to say that all the proof needed to fire the old man was gathered and ready to be displayed. He wasn't worried about that at all, no; he was worried about the reaction that Dumbledore was going to have. After all, some of the information had come from his own brother.

Harry snickered. Aberforth Dumbledore had been a fountain of information against his elder brother. He had been mortified at some of the things he'd learned, least of all the information on Ariana Dumbledore, the little sister, and had been horrified to learn that Dumbledore had been lovers with Gellert Grindlewald. Learning that Dumbledore had been planning the first war with the man had been shocking. The two had been planning to start the World War (as the muggles called it) together, and had planned on taking over the Wizarding World. It seemed that the only reason that Dumbledore opposed his former lover was the death of his sister.

Harry couldn't wait for this to be revealed to the public. The fact that Grindlewald was still alive and merely imprisoned in Numerngard was also not common knowledge. In fact, it was popular belief that Dumbledore had killed the man when he defeated him, not thrown him in prison. This was supported by Albus Dumbledore himself. Aberforth was also not common knowledge. Harry had been pissed when the bartender had explained that his brother liked claiming to be an only child. It seemed that the death of Ariana hadn't made too much of an impact on Dumbledore. It sickened Harry that the man could forget his family like that.

The story of how his sister was attacked and raped by muggles made Harry rather ill. That Dumbledore had disapproved of his father's actions of attacking the muggles further nauseated him. Aberforth had noticed this immediately.

"What's the matter with you, lad?" The man had asked, noticing the pale face the teen was now sporting.

Harry explained everything that Dumbledore had done to numerous children, including the Dark Lord and himself. He told Aberforth everything the Dursleys had ever done to him, the beating for being a freak and the withholding of food as punishments. He spoke of the cupboard and the fear that had come of his accidental magic. He also told the horrified man that he had gone to his brother every year, pleading for help, always to be turned down and called a lair in the end. He told the man of his second year, when the memory of Tom Riddle had shown that the boy had tried a similar route. It was obvious that others had also tried and been turned away as well.

"He dares!" Aberforth had roared in fury. Harry knew that the man would never forgive his brother after this. There had been a small possibility before, but this new information had blown that chance out of the window. Harry had listened to the man rant for nearly two hours before telling Harry that he would be a witness at the Board meeting to get his brother sacked. It was about time that the world knew how much of a liar Albus Dumbledore really was.

Harry hummed as he got dressed into his best dress robes. He would need to get ready for the meeting now, as the actual time was in only a few hours. Usually, he wouldn't be worried, but Sirius was also coming. Harry had assigned him the Black seat vote, since Harry couldn't vote as a Potter, Evans, Black, and Gryffindor. Since Sirius was the last actual Black, Harry had thought that it was rather fit that the man votes on the seat. Sirius had whined about it for days, stating that he had let Harry keep the Lordship so that he wouldn't have to do things like this. Harry had countered that with the fact that if Sirius didn't vote in his proxy, the vote would be given to the Malfoys. Sirius hadn't argued the point again.

As Lord Gryffindor, Harry had the most influence on the Board. As the Potter and Evans Lord, he also gained the power of those seats. However, there was a strict rule about how many seats a single person could have on the Board, three being the limit. Harry thought that this rule was rather clever, as it prevented any one person from using the Board completely to their favor.

Harry looked into the mirror and nodded to himself. He looked fine, his creature features easily accented by his clothing. Emerald green really was his color, going perfectly well with his black fur and eyes. Harry strapped the wand holster to his arm, making sure that it was hidden by the sleeve of his robes. The emerald pendant was placed delicately in his pocket. Harry wouldn't be able to use it at the Board meeting, and had no wish to hide his appearance much longer. It was useful for getting around Diagon Alley without being gaped at, but that was all he would really be able to use it for.

Harry glanced at his hair and sighed. It was a lost cause; even growing it out hadn't helped him with keeping it tamed. It still looked like a rats nest, falling messily on his shoulders. The Potter hair would never be tamed, Harry thought grimacing. Even in the old portraits of his family, all the true Potters had hair that matched his exactly. Not even the color had changed, overriding any other genes brought from outside of the family. Harry figured that it was the same as the Malfoy and Weasley hair; the color would always be unique to his family.

Turning, Harry walked over to his study. He needed to gather all the evidence that they needed for the meeting. He had made sure to gather it the night before, but now he just needed to bind it together and bring it with him. The parchment was spelled that only he could touch it, and had protections against tampering. While there was no worry of it happening inside the Manor, Dumbledore might be able to try something in Hogwarts itself. Harry muttered a binding spell, taught to him by Remus, and watched in satisfaction as the papers became similar to a book. Rolling them up, Harry stuck the bundle in an inside pocket of his robes, used just for such things as hiding important documents.

Harry left the room and headed towards those of his godfathers. He had only a few hours until the meeting to get Sirius ready, and he was going to need every minute of it.

* * *

"The meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Directors is ready to commence," Amelia Bones announced over the voices in the chamber.

"What is this meeting about? I thought that all the matters of the new school term had already been taken care of?" Harry recognized the woman was Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. The stern woman looked no older than thirty, though Harry knew that she was at least in her sixties. Sometimes that way that Wizards and Witches aged was astonishing.

"We are here to look over evidence brought against Albus Dumbledore. He is accused of knowingly endangering the school and ignoring signs of abuse and pleas for help. Usually this would go through the Wizengamot, but as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, we need to review the accusations first. We are also here to review complaints made against various teachers of the school, and to decide if these complaints are valid." Lucius Malfoy glanced over the gathered Board. "The Headmaster is absent due to this being an investigation against him, and will be called in later for his defense and to hear the verdict."

There was a rumble of understanding and consent. Harry ignored the mutters of confusion that traveled through the Board. Apparently, some of them were a little dubious at the accusations made against Dumbledore. Harry couldn't wait to see their faces when Aberforth appeared and testified against his brother. In fact, he couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out that Dumbledore had a brother.

"We welcome Lord Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor to the Board," Lucius continued. "Have you brought a proxy for the Black vote?"

Harry nodded, gesturing to Sirius. Almost all of the Board jumped, having not noticed the man standing there. They then noticed Harry's appearance, and more muttering began. Harry rolled his eyes, twitching his ears in annoyance. They seemed to think that his ears were only for show.

"Order on the Board!" Lady Longbottom shouted over the noise. "Let us continue with the proceedings!"

"Albus Dumbledore is accused of knowingly endangering the students of Hogwarts. Does anyone have any evidence to support this accusation?" Amelia Bones asked, bringing attention back to the matter at hand.

Harry nodded, bringing out the rolled up parchment. Handing it to Sirius, it was passed to the head of the DMLE. Amelia nodded her thanks and flipped to the accounts of the dangerous activities that took place over the past five years alone. "What do you mean he brought a Cerberus into the school?!" Amelia shouted out in shock. "Not only that, what's this about the Defense teacher being possessed? The Philosopher's Stone? What the hell was he thinking?"

Amelia shook her head. "According to this, Albus Dumbledore brought the Philosopher's Stone into the school in the year of 1991. He also brought a Cerberus and other dangerous plants and obstacles to guard the stone. Professor Quirrell, the Defense teacher of the time, turned out to be possessed by a malevolent spirit that wished to possess the stone in order to return to life."

The Board was silent. "In the year of 1992, we all remember what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. It turns out that Dumbledore had known, since the first opening fifty years ago, that the heir of Slytherin was never caught. Two second year students managed to find the Chamber by talking to the ghost who had died those years ago. Not only did Dumbledore have ample time to find the Chamber and location to open it, he also never purchased the mandrakes we ordered him to, instead waiting for the ones at the school to ripen. I, myself, am wondering where the money we gave to him for the mandrakes went?" Amelia glared at the page. "This also says that the student to open the Chamber, Ginny Weasley, did so after being possessed by the original heir. Why did we never hear of this? Was Ms. Weasley ever taken to Saint Mungos for a Cleansing? Why were the students who saved her never rewarded for saving the school?"

"In 1993, Dumbledore allowed Dementors to be placed at the school." A roar of outrage was heard from all sides. Amelia glanced at Sirius. "Would you explain that year to us, Mr. Black? I know that there has been no explanation as to why you were actually at Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded, all eyes turning to him. "As you know, Peter Pettigrew framed me and escaped. What isn't common knowledge is that Peter is an unregistered rat animagus. We, James, Peter, and I, had performed the transformation during our Hogwarts years. The plan was always to register after we turned seventeen, but you all remember how bad the war was at that point." There were murmurs of agreement. "We hadn't had the time. Peter was the one to blow up the street. He cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and fled down into the sewer."

"I don't understand what this has to do with why you came to Hogwarts," Amelia admitted.

"Peter went to the Weasleys and was taken in as a pet by Percy Weasley," Sirius explained. "Naturally, the Weasleys were unaware of the fact they were harboring a criminal and thought him just a rat. I found out that he was at Hogwarts as Ronald Weasley's pet from a newspaper article the Minister had given me. I was coming here because the entirety of Hogwarts was in danger the longer Peter remained here with no one knowing that he was an animagus."

"You broke out of Azkaban because of that?" Amelia couldn't keep the admiration out of her voice. It was clear from the looks on the faces of all the Board that they also agreed with the witch. Harry smiled happily at his godfather. Sirius grinned at them all around. "Was Dumbledore aware of Pettigrew?"

Harry answered instead of Sirius, "Only after my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and I met up with Sirius at the end of our third year. Sirius explained everything to us. Unfortunately, Professor Lupin had somehow seen Sirius with us and, thinking that Sirius was a dangerous murderer, came running to help us. This led to him forgetting his Wolfsbane potion that he'd been about to take. This wouldn't have been a problem if Professor Snape hadn't also seen it and came running as well. Unlike Professor Lupin, Professor Snape didn't believe us when we spoke of Pettigrew and the resulting chaos led to us all being kept out until it was nearly midnight and the Moon was full. Pettigrew got away, and Sirius transformed into his animagus form and fought off Professor Lupin's werewolf form. We were then surrounded and nearly kissed by Dementors, but were saved."

"My friend Hermione was given a student time-turner for classes that year. Headmaster Dumbledore instructed her to take us back in time so that we would be able to save our past selves from being killed by a werewolf or being Kissed by Dementors. It turns out that I'd been the one to produce the Patronus charm that drove away the Dementors. We knew Sirius was innocent and were able to help him get away from being Kissed before returning to the infirmary where the Headmaster congratulated us on our success." Harry smiled at the gaping faces, amused at their shock. He hadn't realized that this was a rather strange adventure at the time, as they had been having them since their first year. As their school years went, third year had been the least eventful.

"Oh my," Augusta breathed, wide eyed. "That's quite the tale."

Sirius grinned, "And that was their least eventful year!" He cackled at the shocked looks he received. Harry sighed and shook his head at the man's antics.

Amelia shook her head and continued, "In 1994 was the Tri Wizard Tournament. Dumbledore cast an age line and announced that only those of age were able to compete. He later showed that there was obviously nothing to this rule when a minor's name came out of the cup. He forced the minor to compete so that they could find the one who had entered the minor's name, using a child as bait!" Amelia scowled in disgust. "He stood back and allowed school wide bullying, punishing no one, and offered no help to a fourth year student in a tournament that most adults have been killed in. Not only that, but his Defense teacher turned out to be an escaped, thought dead, criminal using Polyjuice Potion."

The Board didn't look happy at all with any of this. "In 1995, the Minister appointed Dolores Umbridge as Defense Professor..." she trailed off, looking at the page in horror. "Umbridge refused to teach the class correctly and gave detentions for ridiculous reasons. In those detentions, she used a Blood Quill of the students."

"What!" Sirius roared in fury, before rounding on Harry. "What the hell do they mean Blood Quills?! You had detention with her every night for months, and you never told me about using a Blood Quill!"

Harry shrugged, "What good would it have done? The only ones spared where the Slytherins, the rest of the school were clutching their hands and bleeding everywhere. Dumbledore knew, because Professor McGonagall knew and was being forced not to do anything, not that I'm sure she didn't try. We weren't going to get any help from the Headmaster, and Umbridge was monitoring our mail so that we didn't complain to our parents or guardians. She made nearly everything in Hogwarts illegal and not to mention she tried to use the Cruciatus on me to find out where you were."

Sirius went sheet white, "What?" He croaked.

Harry nodded, shrugging. "She also was going to shove a vial of Veritaserum down my throat."

There was silence, and Amelia snarled in disgust. "As the head of the DMLE, I'm filling charges against Dolores Umbridge and leaving that matter for the Aurors. From the evidence that has been presented, I vote for the removal of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster."

The agreement was unanimous, all agreed in favor of Dumbledore being removed. "Onto the matter of Dumbledore ignoring cases of abuse." Amelia flipped over to that and read over the evidence Harry had gathered. Not only was his own abuse in there, the Dark Lords, but many muggle-born students' files that had been given to him by Madam Pomphrey. The medi-witch had been happy to have something finally done about this and had given him the information after sending her a letter.

"Oh Merlin..." Amelia whispered in shock, looking over to Harry. "I'm just going to pass this around."

Harry nodded, humming softly. He had hoped she would go that route instead of announcing it to everyone. Thirty minutes later, and the entire Board was looking at him in pity. They'd also had to restrain Sirius from going and murdering Dumbledore and the Dursleys, mostly to keep the man from going back to Azkaban than from concern for his victims.

"I purpose legal action be taken against Dumbledore for neglect and aiding in the abuse of a minor," Lucius growled, handing the papers back to Amelia.

The agreement was once again unanimous.

"Do I even want to hear his defense against these accusations?" Augusta rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Send in the first witness, Aberforth Dumbledore."

The door opened and Aberforth walked in. The resemblance to his brother was obvious, though his eyes lacked the annoying twinkle Albus had.

"You are Aberforth Dumbledore?" Lucius asked, his eyes having a very obvious glint to them.

"Yes," Aberforth nodded.

"What is your relationship of Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's my brother." Aberforth smirked. "I'm the one who broke his nose."

There was no reaction to that, as the man seemed most proud that his brother's nose had never been properly fixed.

"You are here to provide some insight on your brother's character," Amelia nodded to the man. "Whenever you're ready to begin."

"My brother's a selfish, egotistical, know-it-all man who thinks that he can use people like pawns in a game of chess," Aberforth snorted. "He's under the impression that his actions don't have consequences and that the world doesn't know better than he does and that he must guide it as he sees fit. He's been that way since we were children."

"Really? And do you believe that your brother knowingly allowed abused children to be returned to their families?" Augusta asked, seemingly reluctantly.

Aberforth looked murderous, "Yes, I do. Though I never would have thought that he would be stupid enough to! He knows exactly what could have happened, probably did happen to some of those children, if he allowed them to go home."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, curious.

The Board was treated to the story of Ariana Dumbledore…how she died, what made her the way she was, and who killed her. "It took us ages to figure it out, but we finally found out that it was Gellert's spell that killed her."

"Gellert?" Lucius sat up, alert. "Gellert Grindlewald?"

Aberforth had everyone's undivided attention. "Who else? He and Albus were dating at the time. Only reason that Albus fought against him in the war was my sister's death."

Outrage sounded throughout the room, everyone more than shocked. Aberforth was grilled about everything he knew about his brother. When Albus Dumbledore was called in, the Board was very close to attacking the man.

Dumbledore saw his brother and paled immediately. He didn't even try and defend himself as he was sacked and told that he should expect to go to court soon.

The rest of the meeting was about the teachers in the school. Snape was given a notice that he needed to change his teaching style. The man explained then that he'd been order by Dumbledore to conduct classes the way he did. Binns was fired and passed on. Trewlaney was fired, as was the muggles studies teacher (a pureblood who knew nothing about muggles). Hagrid was asked to tone down the dangerous creatures for the third and fourth years and keep the more dangerous ones for fifth year and up.

The Board also added classes. There was a mandatory class on the Magical World for muggle-borns. A class on Latin was added, so that the incantations for spells were better understood. An advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class was added for those that wanted to learn more on the subject than in the curriculum. A class on Blood abilities was added, with branch off classes for each unique magical ability. Another related class instructed about magical creatures for those with a creature inheritance. Most of the classes were old classes that Dumbledore had gotten rid of being brought back. There was also a test for Divination, making sure no one who wasn't a Seer wasted their time on taking the class.

At the end of the meeting, it was nearly midnight. Harry smiled as he Portkeyed back to the Manor feeling much better about the upcoming school year.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter five, with a lot of Dumbledore bashing and the mostly forgotten brother, Aberforth. People do tend to forget about him and Ariana a lot. And yes, I know the books say they don't actually know who killed Ariana, but I winged it and said it was Grindlewald. If you don't like it, then why are you reading this fic?**

**No flames. I don't care if dates are off, or if things don't coincide exactly with history. This is a fictional world people, in a nonexistent universe, things aren't going to be the same, so get over it.**

**Guest who still gives no name: Why are you even still reading this if you don't like it? Stop flaming me and go read something that you do like. Geeze, you act like I forced you to read it...**

**Other Guest: Pairings have yet to be decided, but I'll take that into consideration. Maybe. You'll see!**

**You're all awesome! Please review!**

**~JFHBT**


End file.
